Broken Memories R2
by LightestDark
Summary: Sora x Namine, slight Roxas x Kairi. Slight au, ocness. What do you when your world turns black. Try to find the truth? But what is the truth? Can you find it? Believe what your told. Believe in your feelings. But dont trust anything. The truth is blind
1. Chapter 1

Here we go my first fanfic (well story/narrative anyways). It is a kingdom hearts AU/ with plenty of OOC to go around.

Pairings are as follows Sora x Namine, a little Roxas x Kairi.

If you have any questions. Review, and I shall tell.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts, I however do own this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls are empty.

Light...nonexistent. No lights or windows appeared to exist here.

A boy sits in a room blinded by darkness. He waits for something, a sign... anything.

He cant see anything in all this darkness.

A small light appears, apparently floating in the air…it seemed so distant, even if it was no more that five feet from himself. The light merely hovered in the air as if in waiting. The boy decides to follow the light, this was his sign.

He began to follow the light through the unknown building that encased him. The light radiated just enough so the boy could see in front of him, but not much.

There was no noise, he couldn't hear a thing. No noise was being emanated by himself, the light, or anything else that might be in this place. He hadn't tried talking, but he couldn't even hear his footsteps so he figured it hopeless.

He walks around cautiously, so as to not be caught off guard. He notices something. Every once in a while the light would hover close enough to a wall he could see something on it. There was some sort of substance staining the walls, ceiling and floor. He shrugged of this new found intelligence and continued on.

He couldn't help but think he was walking through the longest hallway in the world when suddenly the light came to stop. It stopped next to a doorway, on the left side of the hallway. The boy walked towards the door opening. The light just hovered motionless. He knew he had to go into the room. The boy stood in the doorway when darkness once again took over him. He turned around only to notice the light vanished(1).

The boy took a few blind steps into the room before he stopped. There were objects he could see at the far end of the room. They appeared to be eyes, three sets to be exact. If they belonged to people he could clearly tell the height differences between them. The right appeared to be the tallest with the left being close second, and the center being the shortest of the trio.

He took two more steps forward and stopped. The eyes...they moved. He waited, staring at the seemingly floating sets of eyeballs. Before long the gap between them shortened once again. He continued to just stand, waiting for the eyes to make another move.

Suddenly there was a flash of extremely bright light. It made the boy cringe, as he quickly brought his arms to his face in a feeble attempt to block the light from his eyes. Light appeared from nowhere as every single bit of the room was covered in its powerful glow. His eyes slowly adjusted to the new lighting in the room when he realized he was alone. The eyes he had seen before, they were weird, unlike anything he had ever seen before. Red and black, red and blue, black and orange. These were the color combinations found going from left to right. The shape and color of the eyes seemed almost unreal to him. But no matter how unreal or new to him, they had an air of familiarity.

Where did they go? He quickly threw the thought aside and walked further into the room. Inspecting the room as he walked he noticed it to be pure white, there was no indication of where the walls met with the floor or ceiling. The light which was illuminating the room so nicely had no source. The only objects in the room aside from himself was a white table and a single chair. It was a small tea table, no more than 2 feet in diameter. They matched the color of their surroundings very well but still stood out. He turned around and looked toward the hallway. Despite all the light emanating within the room none escaped into the hallway(2). Anything and everything beyond the door remained shrouded in darkness.

The boy contemplated his situation when he saw footprints leading into the room. They looked like the same substance that covered the hallway. He followed the footprints with his gaze, they ended at him. Not only was it covering his shoes but (for the most part) the entirety of his body. His legs, torso and arms. He was completely drenched in the odd substance. The boy wondered how he could be so completely covered in something and not feel it. It was smeared in his face and matted into his hair.

His thoughts remained on what exactly was covering him. Finally his mind came to a conclusion as to what the substance was.

Another thought ran through his mind interrupting him. Where was he? And, how did he get here? He remembered waking up with a slight pain in the dark room... He became slightly perturbed at the fact that this was all he could remember. Whatever...back to the substance.

It was blood, he couldn't believe how he didn't notice till now. The scent over powered his nose, he couldn't believe how such a pungent odor would of escaped him for so long.

He inspected his body and found multiple wounds, he figured some of it belonged to him. But that didn't explain all the blood in the hallway, and why it so drastically covered himself. He wasn't hurt that bad. This meant the blood, or at least the majority of it had to belong to someone, or…something else.

He dropped the topic, to tired to think any further. He walked down to the table and sat in the only available chair. He laid his head in his arms, hopefully sleep would produce answers.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

I never thought about this on my first writing. I have no idea what the light is. So, since its my story I figure I have a right to make something up. Just pretend the light was never really there. See it as a metaphor for his Heart/Instincts guiding him to where he should be.

Seriously...me and random light sources...wtf. Oh well. As for this, same as above. Don't think of what he sees as being real (as far as the lighting of the rooms go). His Heart/Instinct is trying to edge him toward the path he must take. So of course looking back would be dark, if he was attracted by a light from there he would have been going backwards. As for why the room was pitch black before (except for the eyes of course), think of it as his Heart/Instinct feeling not quite sure enough to go further (blame it on the random eyes, that would make anybody unsure whether or not they wanted to continue forward.)

Ok. If this seems familiar it should. This is my Re-Posting of this fanficiction. It appeared to get quite a few hits but thats about it. (well it had 800 when I deleted it, I thought it was a lot). I only ever received two reviews over the time I had it up. I finally ask someone to read and review it for me...oh boy did I get an earful. As it turns out, I have horrible grammar and need to learn to make my stories more appealing to the reader. Quite a lot of my writing was just walls of text, which can be intimidating and make people not want to read. Not only that but somehow the second chapter I posted was actually chapter three. Guess what chapter three was...no really I will give you three seconds to guess.

One.

Two.

Three.

So disappointed, you thought I accidentally put chapter two in the third chapter slot didn't you. Actually I accidentally posted chapter three up twice, once for chapter two and another for chapter three.

So this is me reinstating my story. Broken Memories, it is a story I wrote for you. Yes you as in the person reading this right now. I wrote this for YOU. So please, take my sorrowful heart into account and review. If it was not for the random person I asked to read this then I would of never found the multiple problems with my story (which btw I found her by reading her story, I liked it so much that I decided I wanted her opinion on mine)(advertising- "i could never hate you" thats the name, so go read it...now).

REVIEW... please. I'm doing this for you, in part. But I am also doing this for myself. I wouldn't be joking when if I said my self esteem/self worth was lower than 0%. So in part, your reviews will help me feel better about myself.

Now I'm not saying you have to like it, just at least leave me a review so I know you actually read it.

Ok. That was way too long. I'm sorry for the extremely long note.

I don't want to be harsh, and since its the first chapter I don't want to discourage people. But I'm not going to post chapter two until I get at least one Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

the first unveiling of chapter 2. seriously, I accidentally posted chapter 3 here last time. Then I had chapter 3 in the chapter 3 spot also. ( two chapter 3's and no second chapter makes for a bad story.

Here we go.

Disclaimer: I am honored if you think that my story is written so well...that I actually own Kingdom Hearts. But alas, it is not so.

--------------------------------------------

The boy awoke to see a girl sitting across from him. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. As far as he could remember there was only...

Gravity soon took hold and pulled the boy to the floor.

"One chair" Sora whispers to himself as he rubs his lower back. "How did she get my chair?"

Sora was more confused than ever. Where did his chair go? Who was the girl with blind hair, and those eyes...wait those eyes. He lifts himself off the ground and watches her. The starring match continued for a good five minutes. He just stood there watching her watching him.

It finally dawned on him where he saw those eyes before. She was one of the three who were in this room earlier. She was the one in the center, the shortest one.

"Hello, how are you?"(1) She spoke, her voice soft and comforting, as if they had known each other there whole lives.

He just stares into here eyes. He couldn't seem to rid himself of the feeling that had developed in his gut.

"Its okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. You've been through a lot in the past few hours." She quietly responded to the silence.

Shock nearly consumes him after hearing this. He couldn't help but ask himself if he had truly been there that long.

"We didn't mean for you to see us, let alone get you involved. I mean look...its all in your hair, and its covering your clothes." The girl once more spoke in a calm tone with a hint of worry.

He raised his hands to his eye level. He couldn't help but wonder how 'they' and himself were involved in something. Something brutal to have produced this much blood.

Were we fighting something? If so, what? Who are they? WHAT are they? Hell he didn't even know who or where he was. If they were fighting, what were they fighting with? There was blood everywhere. Could they have possibly done all that to whoever or whatever they were fighting? Questions shot through his mine like sound through a deep canyon.

Yet underneath it all he couldn't rid himself of that feeling. One last look into her eyes confirmed it. He felt as if he should be protecting her. But why, he didn't even know who she was?

"My my...you are a quiet one aren't you?" She broke the silence with a hypothetical question. "Don't you have questions for me?"

"I guess." The boy spoke in a very stoic manner.

"What would you like to know?" She asks trying to get him to speak up.

"Who am I?" He asks, with little to no change in his tone of voice.

"That is something...I, cant tell you. Sorry." She responds in a slightly nervous apologetic fashion. She could only look down towards her hands.

"Ok." The boy spoke. He had many more questions then that. "Where are we? Is there anyone else here? Why the hell am I covered in blood? Why is the hallway covered in blood? Whats up with your eyes? Why am I here? Where are the other two that were with you earlier?"

"Wow, you got a lot of questions. Guess id better start answering." The girl simply smiled. "First off we are in a now abandoned castle. There are two others here. There are strange monsters here, we all fought with them. That is why you and the hallway are so covered in blood. Your wounds seemed to have given you temporary amnesia. Have you heard how eyes are the gateways to a persons soul?"

"Yea." The boy responded.

"Well gates are normally locked shut." She continues. "We on the other hand know how to open these gates. The color and shape of your eye reflects the true image of your soul."

The girls slightly tilts her head to the side and smiles at him.

"As for why your here." She finishes. "You're with us silly. The other two are just scouting ahead, they cant wait to see you."

Everything started getting dark. His head started feeling awfully heavy too. He couldn't keep himself awake. He couldn't help but fall asleep while leaning over the table. He woke up to find two more people occupying the room with himself and the girl.

"I know he took the brunt of the attack but whys he so damned tired?" The tallest of the three asked jokingly.

"They were stronger than those we've faced before." This time the other man spoke.

"Hmph. They didn't seem all that strong to me." The tall man complained.

"Yea, well hes still a noobie. He still has much more training to do before hes ready. Besides, I was surprised to see how many he was able to take out on his own." The shorter man rebounded.

"We shouldn't be arguing at a time like this." The girl spoke up louder than normal.

"Shes right." The shorter man agreed.

"Whatever." The tall man snapped.

The tall man had medium length red hair, that was spiked in every direction. He had Two weird black marks under his eyes too. He was wearing a long white coat with black embroidered hearts decorating the bottom half of the jacket. They had red stitching designed to give off the illusion that they had been shot. He was wearing black pants and black boots with straps.

The shorter man had medium length blond hair that stood slightly but wasn't nearly as crazy as the tall mans. He was wearing a long black jacket, the same black pants as the other man, and plain black boots.

The girl had shoulder length blond hair. She was wearing a nice white tee shirt. The collar was nicely folded and had the top two buttons undone. She was wearing a blue and white plaid mini skirt. She was wearing boots just like the other two, hers were like the taller mans with straps except hers were white.

"What are your names?" The boy asks. He realizes the conversations were going to be ridiculous if he had to refer to them by their height/gender.

-------------------------------------------------

I know, I'm not that good at describing how things look. Sorry.

In this scene I couldn't help but give the girl the voice of Aerith from advent children.

Well thats it I suppose. I would like to receive at least 2 reviews before I post chapter three.

P.S. If there are any questions you have, ask. I will answer them at the beginning of every chapter...seeing as it took me FOREVER to get ONE review so that I could actually post this chapter, you might have plenty of time to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: I Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. The story is still mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are your names?" The boy asks. Now that there are more than two people it would be nice if he could distinguish between them in better ways than tall/shorter one, and the girl.

"My name is Namine." The girl replies with a smile on her face.

"Just call me Axel." The tall man sighed.

"You can call me Roxas." The shorter boy talked in similar fashion to the boy.

"THIS IS SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS." Axel shouts out "You know we wouldn't have to do this all over again had you not been so reckless in the last fight Sora."

The boy looks around for who he could be talking too.

SMACK

"I'm talking to you…idiot." Axel shouts annoyed after hitting Sora up the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for." Sora shouts back.

"What shorty, you may have grown but your still not as tall as me. Wanna fight about it?" Axel attempts to rial Sora up...and succeeds.

"What does you being taller than me have to do with anything?" Sora shouts, throwing his hands into the air.

"Come on guys please stop arguing." Namine quietly protests their argument.

"Besides..." Roxas finishes. "Our missions is complete here, we have to go back."

"What?" Sora blurts out without thinking.

Roxas and Namine stare at Axel, who then lets out a large sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell him." Axel huffs. "We are like a mercenary group if you will. We go out and fight our enemies wherever and whenever we are told they will show up. There are others of us at our base like building?..?...well, we all live there... whatever. This is where we are going... home."

"What do we fight?" Sora asks innocently.

This time Roxas speaks up "They are heartless and nobodies. A heartless is a being without a heart. Nobodies are created whenever heartless are born. After someone's heart is taken, the heart leaves. A heartless is born. The body disappears into a different world, and turns into a nobody. Nobodies are beings like heartless but not. Nobodies retain half of the memories the original person had before being turned into a heartless."

"Wait, so that happens after they take your heart?" Sora asks extremely confused, why would that happen after your heart is taken.

"No..." Namine replies, wondering why she never explained in more detail earlier "Your soul. By heart we mean your true heart, which most know as a soul."

"Oh." Sora replies in understanding "Creepy."

"Sora, close your eyes." Roxas adds.

"Why?" Sora asks, not seeing the point.

"Trust me Sora." Roxas replies.

"Fine." Sora sighs "Now what?"

"Imagine a key." Roxas continues.

"Ok." Sora confirms.

"Now turn that key." Roxas finishes.

"Ok..." Sora replies, fully confused. "Wait, what the?"

Sora begins to open his eyes to see what happened as Axel shouts it. "I didn't know you could tell him how." Sora finishes opening his eyes to notice a giant key in his hand.

"What is this?" Sora asks.

"It's a keyblade Sora." Roxas explains "We are two of the few people who can actually use one of these things. It is the only power which can truly kill heartless and nobody. It can also open and close any kind of lock... ever."

"Any…lock?" Sora repeats.

"Yes..." Namine Finishes "You know what I said earlier about the heart being the same thing as your soul."

"Yeah." Sora replies.

"Do you also remember what I said about our eyes…" Namine starts but is cut off.

"Yea, how they are windows to our soul…ohh I get it. Our Eyes are the windows to our true hearts. So... can we use our keyblades to unlock the gates of our true hearts?" Sora nods in some sort of understanding.

"Yes you can." Roxas picks up "However its dangerous. Heartless and Nobodies are after our true hearts... albeit for different purposes. These gates are to keep us safe, by keeping the heartless and nobodies at bay. The gate is only as tall as your true heart is strong. Which is why many people have there hearts taken so easily, there true hearts are weak. I know your going to ask…so no. Even if unlocking the gate opens up special abilities unique to each person, its to dangerous for you at the moment. You need more experience before I will unlock your true heart. Its impossible to lock the gate once its been unlocked so I wont risk it."

The one thought crossing Sora's mind was how Roxas was able to know what he was going to ask.

"So we are the only ones able to unlock the gates though... right?" Sora asked in conformation.

"Pretty much." Roxas replied.

"Well, that's cool." Sora mentioned kind of disappointed.

"We better hurry home." Namine kicks in. "We should get back before it gets to late. One of us needs a shower"

Namine stares at Sora while holding her nose.

"Yeah, I noticed too. Sorry." Sora apologized. "I need to wash my clothes too…Oh where is our home anyway?"

"It's at Radiant Garden" Namine answers "I cant wait to be back, we've been gone for two weeks"

The ride was long and quiet.

Upon reaching Radiant Garden, it was decided that Sora would take a shower to clean all the blood off. His ruined outfit was taken out and he is given a fresh one to wear. They said it looks just like the last one he was wearing.

He couldn't tell seeing as how he never got to see what he was wearing, it being all drenched in blood as it was. He got a long white overcoat with black accents designing it. He was wearing white pants and a white shirt with similar designs as his jacket. He had the same boots as the others except they were short, white, and had a black design on the side winding up the side of the boot.(1)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the design, imagine a supped up version of his final form costume. As long as you have the basics of what I wrote down, I am allowing your minds to design the outfit themselves. Have fun.

REVIEW. If I seem desperate... its cause I am. So please if you like my story, I beg you to review.

Heres some incentive if my feelings aren't enough. Once I get 3 reviews, then I will post chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Chapter 4 here we go.

Disclaimer: Did you create Kingdom Hearts? Really...no. Darn because I was so sure too. I guess thats what assumptions do. They just make an ASS out of U and ME. So please don't make an ASS out of U or Me, and just believe me when I say I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

P.S. That disclaimer was long wasn't it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora stood in the dark.

He turned around for only a hint of light to show him out.

There was a flash of yellow near him. He looked to his right to find two golden orbs staring right at him. It leaped towards him again, he dodged to the right.

Sora looks up to notice a hell of a lot more orbs. The creature leaps a third time. Sora uses the trick Roxas taught him and summoned the keyblade. Slashing towards the creature it disappears.

One thing worried him though. In the process of summoning the key blade a bright light filled the room. He was able to see literally hundreds of black and silver creatures surrounding him. Just as quickly as It appeared the light vanished leaving him to stare at hundreds of eyes.

The black and silver creatures had separated themselves into two separate halves of the room. Each group had a multiple different types of creatures in it, although the Silver ones had less different types than the black.

He waited for the enemy to attack, but the enemy just stood staring. The Eyes began to distort and merge towards one point. Sora assumed they just fused together when there were only two eyes left from both groups that had been surrounding him. The creatures that had just formed looked to be about 25 feet tall each, they were titans.

The titan formed of the black creatures attacked him relentlessly shooting lasers out of his eyes and presumably where his hands would be. The lasers from his hands shot in straight lines but the eye lasers seemed to follow him. The creatures blasts would light up the room every time he shot so it made it very easy for Sora to locate him in the dark. Sora was able to avoid it's attacks with ease, the lasers simply moved to slow for him to be hit by them.

Sora dodged one last laser and jumped onto its nearest arm. He ran straight up the titans arm toward its head, as he ran he slashed with his keyblade. When he got to its head the titan was readying two lasers from its eyes. Sora in , knowing he couldn't dodge from that close, struck the beast in the throat.

The body went limp and collided with the ground. Sora went after the next one when a hand grabbed his leg. He couldn't move, he turned around to see the beast gurgling for air. The beast was charging eye lasers for a straight on hit.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWGHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGHHHHHH."

The creature squeaked out the most horrifying scream he had ever heard in his life(1). The beast raised its hand and fired a hand laser as his eyes were charging. Sora reflected the hand blast back at the arm that was holding him, successfully hitting the beasts shoulder blowing the whole arm off. The creature screamed again and let go of Sora due to the pain.

Sora stole this chance to run straight up to the creature and unload a volley of slashes at the beasts face. He could feel blood lust urging him into a more and more brutal rage as he slashed away at what was left of the creatures face. He could feel a thick substance spatter on him after each hit.

He decided to finish it. He shoved the keyblade into the beasts throat and quickly pulled it back out. Watching the titan fall to the ground he realized his eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark. He saw the previous mass of black creatures melt into nothing. Sora turned to face the other threat.

The silver creature attacked. It was easy to see for two reasons. It was silver so what little light existed was being reflected off of it; and his eyes had already adjusted as much as they could to the darkened room.

Sora charged at the already charging titan. He went to slash at the titan but realizing its reaction time was light-years ahead of the other creature got easily swatted away. Sora landed with a hard thump, but got back up and charged again.

The adrenaline mixed with blood lust was clouding his head. The creature simple swatted him away again. This time Sora fell even harder. He was shaken out of his daze and stared down his opponent.

The silver creature swung toward him with his giant arms. Sora being more aware of the situation rolled to avoid his massive reach. Sora rolled toward the enemy successfully avoiding the hit and slashed towards its legs. The titan fell down shortly after and Sora leaped onto its back. Sora ran to the back of its head and not wanting to make a mistake this time swung heard enough to remove the head in one swing.

Sora stood on the silver creatures body, closed his eyes and sighed to himself. When he opened them again he was in a completely white room with a mirror in the center.

The scene had changed so quickly Sora could of swore he was still standing on the silver creatures corpse but when he looked down it was just a white floor. He was curious so he walked up to the mirror. All he saw was himself in the reflection. Even under the blood stained clothes and face. There was one difference in the image though. His eyes were different.

It was like his true heart had been unlocked. His once blue eyes became red with three black oval shaped rings(2).

He stared into the mirror. The red and black mixed blood that appeared to cover him like an armor. The eyes, he could feel the strength emanating from them. He felt so much stronger than he did just a few moments ago, a smirk cross the image in mirror.

One problem, he didn't smile. In one quick thrust faster than Sora could even see, the image busted its hand through the mirror and grabbed onto Sora's collar.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHH."

Pulling him close enough that there noses almost touched the reflection grinned and let out a demonic growl.

Sora woke up in a cold sweat, confused more than anything.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" were the only words that escaped Sora's lips.

For this imagine, a gigantic black heartless. (if you want to, imagine the giant heartless you fight at the beginning of KH). Now imagine it has a gigantic gouge in its throat. When it howls, it is forcing air through blood that is running down its throat. The blood in its throat is being tossed around it its throat, and in most cases thrown into or out its mouth. (creating a nasty gurgling noise). Air is also escaping from the gaping hole in its throat. (this gives off a slight whistle, but is barely noticeable over the overall audio of the scream. Just imagine it as creepy as possible.

Now for the eyes, imagine...(yes I know its fairly cliché, give me a break)...Sasuke's sharingan. This maybe a spoiler for those who haven't read the manga up to where I have. So read ahead at your own risk.

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

I'm talking about the mangekyo version he gets after Itachi dies. The one that looks similar to atoms, without the nucleus. So basically it is three electrons moving in one set path around a center.

(trust me I know how wrong this is, atoms do not behave this way, it is merely an example to try and get you to know what it looks like if you haven't read that far in the manga)

Review PLEASE, I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU.

On receiving 4 REVIEWS, I will post up chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Disclaimer: I have respect right here for anyone who can correctly tell me who in there right mind would think I created Kingdom Hearts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"After the first three waves of heartless, nobodies appeared. Sora handled himself very well." Namine explained "But then..."

"Then what....?" a silver haired man spoke up.

"Well...he was taken into a realm of darkness." Roxas finished for her "We were unable to follow after them."

"After several minutes of waiting Sora appeared to have been thrown out of the realm. It was a miracle but he escaped almost unharmed. Don't get me wrong he got beat up, his body was littered with cuts and bruises but otherwise physically he seemed ok. Mentally, he seems to be suffering from some form of amnesia." Roxas concluded the report.

"His amnesia...does it appear it will pose a problem?" The silver haired man asked curiously.

"Not really." Namine answered "He seems to remember things after we tell him. but he still doesn't seem to remember us to well."

Namine sighed, obvious sadness in her voice that Sora didn't recognize them... no not that he didn't recognize them, that he didn't recognize her.

"Hahahahahahaha." The silver haired man laughed maniacally. " Is this a problem? Remember we need him. Memories could only pose as a hindrance to us. Just remember next time to protect him with your life. He is more important than you could even begin to understand."

"Yes sir." The three spoke up in unison.

"You are dismissed." the silver haired man tells them with a wave of his hand signaling them out. Standing up the man walks to the back of him room. He Pours himself what appears to be a red wine. A deep red liquid poured into his glass. He swirled the cup and looked into the mirror in front of him. "At last... my plans are finally coming to fruition."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora wipes the sweat of his forehead with his sleeve.

"That was a screwed up dream." Sora begins. "For a moment I didn't even recognize who I was. Those eyes… is that why they told me I wasn't ready, that I was too weak? They're not afraid that heartless or nobodies will come after my heart. But that I wont be able to control my true heart when its released. To be honest I don't think I could either.

What if the gates aren't meant to keep heartless and nobodies out but to keep our inner demons …well in. Whatever." Sora sighs before laying down and letting sleep grab hold over him once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys…" Namine started with a tone of concern in her voice. "What do you think happened to Sora back there?"

"I don't know." Roxas answered deep in thought. "He wasn't having a problem with the number of enemies. He seems more than physically able to fight these guys without having to worry to much. Yet he was completely beat up…I'm thinking…"

"Do you think it could have been one of those?" Axel spoke up without actually saying anything.

"What…one of those?…What do you mean one of those? Namine squeaks pulling on Axel's arm trying to get him to spit it out.

"They are titans." Roxas began his explanation. "Nothing more than bigger versions of heartless and nobodies. They are known as masters, for obvious reasons. They are multiple times stronger than any normal heartless and nobody. They vary in shape and size, but generally the bigger they are the stronger they are. However that in itself weakens them, their size and bulk often can hamper their reflexes and such too. Their size is related to how many hearts they've stolen, and how long they've been alive. Masters form rarely though, its not a common occurrence at all."

"What does that have to do with Sora though?" Namine questions. "That doesn't explain why he was hurt so bad, are you implying he had to fight one of them."

"Please let me finish." Roxas ignores her for the time being. "There is another way masters can be formed. If a substantial number of heartless and or nobodies get in the same place they can fuse together, thusly creating a master. However masters formed under this circumstance aren't usually as strong as a natural occurring master. They are still much stronger than normal heartless and nobodies but not as strong as the naturals. I think he had to fight two of the abnormal types."

"You're saying that he had to fight two of them." Axel buts in. "...And win?"

"How do you know there were two?" Namine asks.

"Well..." Roxas begins. "There are are two types of heartless and nobody. Ones that use physical attacks and others that use magic. Neither of these types deviate from their preference, magic users use magic, physical ones attack physically. Sora Had cuts and scrapes on his body for sure but he did have some hardly noticeable burn marks to go with them. Magic users don't have to touch the person with there magic in order to harm them. More often than not the magic emits an energy that can also damage you if your within its radius. For example laser type spells as well as fire spells, they emit a wave of heat even where the laser or fire isn't touching. Therefore touching within the radius of the spell can still get you burned.

"Ok." Namine nods in understanding. "You knew there were two because there were two types of wounds on him."

"Do you know if they were heartless or nobody masters?" Axel asks curiously

"That is harder to go into." Roxas begins. "But its possible. Judging from how the damage was distributed id say he fought one of each."

"How do you know that?" Namine asks innocently.

"Well it should be common knowledge that nobodies are much stronger than heartless in the area of tactics. Whereas heartless maneuver around basic instinct, nobodies have been known to use logic." Roxas answers.

"Yeah." Axel huffs. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think I get it." Namine attempts to answer. "Because nobodies are better tacticians than heartless, they should probably fare better in a fight. By catching on to things like attack pattern and normal everyday quirks a person has they can effectively learn to avoid their opponents attack and learn when its best to land a shot themselves. Since Sora was hit with multiple cuts and bruises its obvious he got hit more often by a physical master. He did have slight burns, but they were very slight meaning Sora was able to dodge them with relative ease. Judging from this, since the attack ratio is so much higher on one side versus the other it's safe to say one enemy was much stronger than the other. Two heartless types or two nobody types would of made the ratio about even. Two heartless you could assume the total damage would be low from both opponents whereas with nobodies the total damage would be medium or higher from both."

"Okay but why would the nobody know his fighting style?" Axel asks irritated .

"Obviously he was watching Sora fight so he was able to learn it." Roxas countered. "Maybe Sora fought the heartless first and so the nobody was able to sit back and study it while they fought."

"I kind of feel stupid right now." Axel shakes his head.

"We might have to go alone tomorrow." Roxas began to explain. "Sora is in no condition to fight and we cant just take a day off."

"Whatever…its not like we haven't been out without him before." Axel smirks.

"Umm." Namine quietly mumbles, looking at the ground she seemed to be spinning with her foot. She clearly had something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asks concerned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sora is still new here..." Namine spits out. "Well... I mean his memories aren't back yet... someone has to show him back around the house."

"Ok Namine." Roxas agrees to her silent question. "You can stay here with him."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to break apart the little love birds now would we." Axel jokes.

"That's not it." Namine blushes. "I want to help him. Ever sine I met him I've always felt this connection between us."

"Its okay Namine." Axel apologizes. "I was just joking."

"I know what you mean though." Roxas agrees. "I've felt the same way since we met."

Good nights are exchanged and trio head off for bed. Its going to be a big day tomorrow. Especially for Namine…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please, and thank you for reading.

And Ive noticed nobody seems to care, so in return I am not caring either. I am simply going to post the entirety of the story now. So if you want to review do, if not don't. I would really appreciate a review seeing as how I worked my ass off to get this to you but whatever. I simply don't care anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six is up now.

Disclaimer: Wow, how many times do I have to say this? I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Sora finds himself walking through darkened corridors wondering where he is. He enters a hallway cluttered will doors all along both sides of the hall. Walking up to the first door he places a hand on the knob and stops. He hesitates for a few seconds before going along with his initial thought, he opens the door. Immediately after opening the door images flash through his minds eye.

There was a tunnel heading into the side of a mountain, hidden behind plants surrounding the entrance.

The insides of a cave with apparent carvings defacing the mountains inner walls.

A door.

There was a beach, not just any beach…this one was beautiful. The sand was clean, the water the most crystal clear color you would ever see.

The images eventually stopped and the door slammed back into place. He wondered where that was. He felt as if he should know the place, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He walked to the next door. Once again images flew at him at an incredible speed. Another town that remained unknown to him, but he felt as if he should know it.

Same thing happened door after door until he got to the end of the hallway. Town after town appeared to him. He didn't know many of the places until he got to the last two He didn't really know them but recognized them as places he'd been before.

There were stairs leading down into a darkened tunnel. He decided he would follow them.

The stairs seemed to continue on forever. He had been walking for what felt like an hour, with no end of the stairs in sight. He was beginning to think he'd never see the bottom.

A thought rushed through his mind. If there was a bottom to this place, whatever might be at the bottom might not be able to leave this place. Either that or they would linger in this stair case which seemed to go every single direction yet only lead down. They would wander towards the hall with many doors but never find it.

He continued further, deeper into the darkening tunnel. Whatever light there was apparent above disappeared by now. He was having to hold his arms out in front of him to keep his balance as well as not run into the walls of this oddly shaped stair well.

The person who built this place seemed very impractical, maybe even hasty. The builders mind must have been running every direction at once as if it knew not of what it was trying to do. It was as if the builder was unable to concentrate on the task at hand. Sora was feeling the same way, his mind and all of its thoughts tying themselves into knots. He knew he needed to calm down

.

"Follow the hallway." Sora chanted to himself. "Like the cloud follows the winds, let the stairwell lead you to its own destination."

No sooner than he had done this did he notice the stairwell beginning to straighten itself out.

The tunnel was suddenly straight as an arrow, and he could finally see the bottom. It lead to another hallway similar to the first. It seemed to be the same size but there were way more doors than the first, so that couldn't be true.

He treated this hallway just like the first, he walked up to the first door and opened it. Continuing through the hallway a great number of peoples faces were brought to his attention. Many of them he didn't recognize.

There were three exceptions, the three last doors in the hallway. These doors all showed slide shows of the ones he learned to be Namine, Roxas, and Axel. The three he had apparently gone to the unknown castle with in order to fight off the heartless and nobodies that threatened its existence.

Something seemed off though, he didn't seem to have as many images of them as he thought he should of. Even some of the other unknown faces had longer shows than they did. Why wouldn't he have more images of them, with everything they had been through.

Sora shrugged it off as part of his amnesia. He guessed even the best of memories must be forgotten.

At the end of the hallway there was an elevator. Sora stepped inside and waited for it to move. He could feel it unlocking its brakes to begin its decent down... when it dropped. No…no joke, it dropped as if in free fall inside a vacuum. His hair stood on end and his clothes floated upwards toward the ceiling of the elevator.

He thought he felt himself lift in the air, but dismissed it as part of the illusion of moving down so fast. The ride seemed much longer than the stair case, which to him would of seemed impossible if not for all the oddities he had been through already.

He felt more calm than he did in the staircase. He was calm and collected. He would be prepared for wherever and whatever he was being led to. Not a hint of worry trespassed through him.(1)

Hours past and he continued his decent downwards. He didn't know how someone could make an elevator this long. Judging on how fast, and for how long he was falling…the elevator had to be…VERY VERY VERY VERY LONG.

His stomach was beginning to become upset. However that is expected, hours of your stomach trying to squeeze its way through your throat will do that to a person.

Suddenly in a quick turn of events the elevator came to a dead stop. His thoughts of himself floating confirmed as his face slammed hard into the elevator floor.

Shrugging off wandering thoughts as he walked off the elevator he entered into a small circular room. The room had three doors lined on the far end of the room. There was one more to the left, one more to the right, and one directly in front of him.

He stepped into the center of the room, and looked around. The most notable aspect of the room was that the light it emitted. Whereas the hallways before were dark and almost impossible to see into this room was almost blindingly lit.

He could only assume the room was small and circular because of the surroundings of the floor. There was just a dark void surrounding the room that the light couldn't even penetrate.

He once again decided to look through the doors. He opened them in order of left, right, center. Images came at him just like all the doors before. He opened the first two and couldn't recognize the people once again.

However after seeing images of these two he felt a ball of sorrow and loneliness growing in his gut.

There was a girl, medium length red hair and blue eyes that made her already beautiful face that much more so. She was wearing a traditional school girls uniform, which looked oddly enough like Namine's clothing.

The other was a male with long silver hair, he also had blue eyes. He wore a black hooded coat, and a the suit underneath looked exactly like Sora's only reversed in color.

Sora backed away before entering the last door. He wondered who these people were, and why they were so much further down then the others. Why were these doors so special that they were secluded and had there own room.

Walking forward he opened the third door. Images floated in just like the other times, only unlike the other times the images were blacked out. He couldn't see a thing in any of the images that flashed before him. The images ended far sooner than they had with the other doors. He was staring into a dark void for almost a second before the door closed itself.

The force of the door appeared to be so great it launched Sora backwards into the void encompassing the room. He was falling backwards fast, and he had no way to stop himself.

SMACK

That was the only sound he heard when he actually came to a dead stop by slamming right into a giant white object. He pushed a little away from the white object and noticed it was a door. A door with two doors that met in the middle.

He looked to the upwards to the right and noticed a giant heart even higher than the top of the door. (2)

The heart began to glow and a beam was shot towards the door. The door in response glowed a little itself and likewise shot a beam back at the heart.

The beams connected, and nothing seemed to happen. There was nothing where the beams had touched, like there was nothing there before the beams even appeared.

At least that was what he thought when a thin white light appeared in the same area. The line got bigger, and he could swear it looked as if a door were being opened.

It looked almost completely white inside except for the very center was a pitch black orb. It appeared as if the light was being sucked into the orb itself. He watched as streams of light seemingly came from nowhere and streamed past him through the giant void and into the door. There was a quick flash and then once again darkness. The door had closed and vanished once again.

Sora jumped from his bed. Sweat dripped from his brow as he pushed of his comforter. He was starting to get annoyed with all the dreams. He didn't have a clue what they were about anyway.

"What the hell was that about?" Sora started. "Seriously cant I have normal dream for once. Are they supposed to mean something? Dammit, I just want to get some sleep."

Sora flopped back onto his back and stared at the black ceiling for a minute before once more reclining into the soothing embrace of sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm hoping beyond hope you people understand the overuse of metaphors here. I honestly don't want to give it away, but I've come to accept that most people don't understand me.

The dream is a metaphor for his mind. So when hes going walking through the winding stair case. He mentions the builder being unable to concentrate, just like himself. Then after he cools himself down, and focuses more the stair case straightens itself....I'm going to assume everyone can understand this.

Now for the elevator. Same trick as the door. Only hes much more Zen then he was in the stair case.

There are more metaphor's and I've given you the necessary tools to pick them out. I however wont tell you. Because I can't give away all the hints to the future of the story now can I?

(2) Now you should all recognize these. The door and the heart. They are both of the doors from the first and second game. The door to kingdom hearts that Xehanort's heartless opened. Then theres the heart the Xemnas created using thousands of hearts that came from the heartless that Sora killed. This (I believe) was also a door to kingdom hearts. Obviously they are both being used for something. But what? Guess you will have to keep reading to find out.

I would appreciate a review. Whatever though, its not like you guys like it anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...hey look at that almost at the half way mark. Well the halfway mark is the middle of this chapter so close enough.

Disclaimer: Ok, whoever buys me Kingdom Hearts first, gets a theoretical hug. Theoretically its a hug, but mostly its more fanfic's

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He stretched his arms into the air and let out the biggest yawn of his life. He could swear he almost ripped his mouth.

He looked over at the window and the thin line of light that penetrated between the blinds. He thought to open them, but decided against it. He figured he had seen enough light over the past couple days that he was satisfied for at least a week.

Quickly jumping out of bed he stretched once more before walking out the door. He began walking down the hallway that the three had shown him to last night. He was so tired he didn't even notice the figure creeping up from behind him.

He looked around to see if anything would produce memories, but it seemed the amnesia still had a solid grasp over him.

He was deep in thought when he felt something hit him hard in the back. Was he being attacked? But why would they attack him, weren't they all comrades there? His knees buckled and could no longer support himself let alone with the additional weight on top of his own.

He felt behind him before he fell and his hands came into contact with what felt like legs. Very smooth legs he would add.

Time itself seemed to stop all actions as if to watch the event unfold before its own eyes. No sooner did it seem time stopped did it abruptly start again.

This little event resulted in his face getting first introductions with the floor. The weight on his back hadn't moved and inch, if anything it held on tighter when he began to fall. The weight graciously decided to use his back as a spring board to leap off of him.

He wasn't sure what hurt worse his face, or his back which the attacker had previously accepted as their landing pad.

"I'm so sorry." the sweetest voice he had ever heard apologized to him. "I didn't think you would fall over. I do this to you every morning. I thought you would be prepared…I guess your memories didn't come back yet."

Sora barely recognized the voice at first, but it slowly caught up to him. He recognized it as the girl he had traveled with. He thought her name was Namine.

"Its okay Namine." Sora let out still half asleep. "Just try to be more careful next time."

'Did I just say''Did he just say'

'Next time?''Next time?'

'Does that mean''Did that mean'

'I'm allowing her''He's allowing me'

'To jump on me again?''To surprise him again?'

They both nearly had the same thought but quickly abandoned them when Sora decided to speak up.

"Where are Roxas and Axel?" Sora asked questioningly.

"They are out doing usual stuff for work. Normally we would be with them." Namine began. "But you were deemed to injured to fight. I chose to stay behind so I could show you around the house."

"Ok." Sora responded in kind. "I guess we should get on it."

"Yup." Namine giggled, a smile sneaking across her face.

Sora couldn't help but stare. That was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his whole life. He couldn't help but feel more and more protective over her as their once before established relationship slowly grew to be what it might have been before his amnesia.

"I'll show you the house then, if you want?" Namine stared at Sora questioningly.

"…" Sora simply stared.

"Hey." Namine sparked innocently, placing one hand on her hip and using the other to wag a finger in front of him as if to say 'bad' "Are you even listening to Sora? Your acting just like Roxas when I first met him."

"What?" Sora asked suddenly snapped out of his daze. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"It's okay. Just try to be more attentive next time." Namine replied with a smile.

There it was again the smile of a goddess…but Sora had to stay focused.

"What was it you said?" Sora asked.

"I was saying..." Namine repeated "That if you wanted I could show you around the house now."

"That sounds good." Sora replied now that he was actually paying attention.

"Lets start with the kitchen then." Namine started ."I bet your hungry. After all…your always hungry."

Sora did feel hungry but he wasn't about to admit it.

"I'm fine." Sora spoke up.

"GRRRRRRRRRWWWWHHHUUUUHHP."

"I think your tummy says otherwise" Namine replied between her laughter.

Sora's face flushed red. Why did he feel so embarrassed? And her laugh, he wasn't sure how he lasted before. He felt like he was going to die, she was just too cute.

"Well we should go then." Sora stated, trying to walk away as fast as possible.

"Wait". Namine stopped the embarrassed boy. "You don't know how to get there…do you?"

"Right." Sora hung his head in defeat and waited for Namine to escort him around the house.

They decided to leave the kitchen for second last, just before meeting the leader as the last part of the tour.

As they carried on through the house they came into contact with various individuals. A man named Demyx, who loved music and was apparently still a rookie when it came to the art of fighting.

A man named luxord who loved gambling, and couldn't seem to keep his gaze off the clock.

Sai'x a man of poise, who had shown much more interest in Sora than any of the others had.

Then there was Xigbar a creepy looking guy with a scar that matched perfectly with his eye patch.

The last was also a creepy looking guy that went by the name Xaldin, the only thing he learned of him was that he liked the wind.

The tour was coming to a close, all that was left for them was to get something to eat before heading off to meet the leader.

After heading into the kitchen Namine went straight to work on making them something to eat. Sora had kindly asked if she wanted any help, but she declined saying 'you just sit down Sora, you don't need to do anything. It makes me happy, to make you happy with my cooking.' Sora accepted her request and sat down.

"So." Sora stopped the silence with a question. "Do you really cook for me often?"

"That's a silly question Sora." Namine replied with a giggle. "Of course I do. Who else around here would be willing to appease your appetite?"

"Makes sense." Sora replied.

It was about half an hour later when she finished cooking. She began preparing there dishes, first serving up Sora's plate then setting it in front of him.

"Bon appetite." Namine smiled.

"Thanks Namine." Sora replied. "I'm really grateful for how nice you've been to me. All three of you, we must have been some kind of friends…huh."

"You could say that…well, we were inseparable. Namine replied.

Sora got to his food not wanting it to get cold. Namine Served herself up and began walking to the opposite seat of Sora when she tripped.

Her Plate shot up into the air and she fell forward. Sora quickly jumped out of his chair right in time to have Namine fall straight on him, successfully knocking him to the ground once more.

This however led them into an extremely awkward position. She was laying right on top of him and there faces were mere inches apart.

It felt as if time couldn't wait to make the situation worse as he could feel time slow once again.

There eyes met for an eternity until a loud crash woke them from their daze. It appeared the dish she threw finally met the floor. Unfortunate the food had to meet such a fate.

"Ohh." Namine whined. "I was really looking forward to eating that. It was a brand new recipe I made."

"Really?" Sora replied, impressed. "So this is the first time you've made it?"

"Yeah." Namine sighed, then looked up at Sora. "I made it just for you Sora."

"I can share mine with you?" Sora offered.

"I cant accept that, I made it for you." Namine denied him.

"Its okay Namine." The boy replied. "I don't mind sharing with you."

"Thanks Sora." Namine spoke softly laying her head against his chest and curled her hands up towards her face. It was almost as if she planned on sleeping right there.

"Ohh, and one more thing Namine?" Sora continued.

"What is it?" Namine replied not bothering to move.

"Could you move…please" Sora asked politely.

"Come on Sora." Namine pleaded. "Just one more minute."

"Another minute, we've already been laying here for five." Sora quirked.

"What, Really?" Namine responded as she jumped up to a kneeling position. Not even attempting to avoid any pertinent areas of sensitivity.

"Aghh." Sora's breath had been taken from him instantly and tears welled up in his eyes. He motioned towards the problem trying to get Namine to move.

"What's wrong Sora, are you choking?" Namine asked innocently.

Sora pointed down to her knees and she looked down. Finally realizing what the problem was she jumped off.

"Oh god Sora, I'm so sorry." Namine apologized.

She tried to help him get up but it hurt him to much to move.

"Ill get an icepack." Namine apologized once again. "Sorry Sora."

Namine rushed to the freezer and grabbed an icepack, quickly hurrying back to give it to Sora. She handed it to him and he laid it on the area in question. Namine decided they should probably just eat down here.

"You okay Sora." Namine asked nervously, she was afraid Sora was mad at her. He hadn't said a word since the incident.

"Yeah, I will survive." Sora replied. "But you should really be more careful. You could really hurt me one of these days."

"I'm sorry." Namine apologized again. "I know what ill do."

A little grin appeared on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked nervously.

"To make up for hurting you silly." Namine giggled.

Sora stared at her amazed, when she began to lean forward. He didn't really notice until her lips made contact with his forehead. Instantly Sora's face rivaled that of the ripest strawberry.

"…" Sora was literally speechless.

All he could do was stare, until he brought up his hand to meet where she had kissed him.

"Well we should probably get going." Namine spoke up. "We've already been in her for over an hour. We don't want to keep the tour waiting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that for fluff, I personally loved it. Then again that's probably because I wrote it. I personally found the whole event to be cute. Then again that too, is probably cause I wrote it.

I hope you like its as much as me.

Revew.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hey who said Kingdom Hearts was mine. Thats awfully nice, but do you want me to get in trouble?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally approached the end of the tour, the leaders room. Namine opened the door and they entered.

"Xemnas?" Namine called out. "I've brought Sora to meet you."

A wide grin broke Xemnas' face, if he hadn't been turned away from the two they would of found it very unsettling. He straightened his face before turning around to face his two guests.

"Well hello there Sora, I bet you have a ton of questions for me." Xemnas stated expectantly.

"Actually." Sora responded. "I do. I'm still fuzzy on the whole 'what we do' thing. What are we exactly? Axel called us mercenaries, but that doesn't seem to fit well. As far as I've seen, we don't really give off the air that a group of mercenaries would give off."

"You are correct." Xemnas replied leaving his chair and walking to the back wall of his room.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Then what are we?"

"We are a…" Xemnas cut his answer short, and quickly passed it over to Namine. "Why don't you tell him Namine."

"Well…" Namine began but was cut off be Xemnas.

"Tell him of the incident too." Xemnas ordered.

"Ok…" Namine replied. "Is there anything YOU want to tell him."

"Not really." Xemnas answers her, pouring a dark red wine into a glass.

"We gonna get started or what?" Sora growled impatiently.

"Right, sorry." Namine apologizes, flashing Sora a wink.

This in turn makes Sora feel guilty for raising his voice to her

"We are an organization." Namine starts.

"What do you mean an organization?" Sora interrupts.

"I will explain, if you will listen." Namine replied with a smile.

"Sorry." Sora apologized. "continue."

"Thank you." Namine continued. "As I said we are an organization. Our purpose is to rid the world of beings we know as heartless and nobodies. These beings are after peoples hearts as you've been told before. We do all we can to prevent this from happening. So far in our endeavors we have taken out the leader of the heartless. With thanks to you of course. Xehanort who himself was obviously a heartless, led the heartless on a quest to open kingdom hearts. That is where we stopped him. As far as we can tell from our studies the nobodies have no leader. They are far superior to their heartless counterparts and therefore act semi-independently.

"What do you mean…semi-independently?" Sora asks curiously, once more interrupting Namine.

"That is actually a good question." Namine began her answer. "hank you for asking."

"Your welcome" Sora rubbed the back of his head as he tried to hide a blush.

"What I mean by semi-independently..." Namine began her explanation "Is that unlike beings that act completely independent, like many leader types out there. Or even acting completely dependent such as the heartless. The nobodies are semi-independent, they are between the two extremes. Nobodies act in groups, usually groups of similar beings of nobody. Now this by itself doesn't make them semi-independent. They use tactics with each other. Because of that fact they are somewhat dependent on one another, but its not a necessity for them either. Thusly creating a middle class between dependent and independent. There are occasions when they fight one at a time, but that is rare."

"Oh I see" Sora replies mostly to himself, making sure not to interrupt her.

"We are known as organization thirteen(XIII)." Namine continued to explain just who they are.

"Wait." Sora stopped her "You said thirteen?"

"Yes." Namine replied.

"There aren't thirteen of us." Sora states.

"I was getting to that." Namine continued her long explanation "This is directly related to the event Xemnas told me to tell you about. We used to have thirteen members of this organization. There were those in the organization that tried to stage a coup de état, attempting to destroy the organization from the inside out. The renegades were quickly overtaken by the force that remained loyal to the organization. Their bodies were disposed of. But nobody knows how exactly. That information was privy to only the leader, who was in charge of the disposal. You became an addition to the organization shortly after we realized…we suddenly had a few seats open.

The conversation continued. But we all want to know what's going on with Roxas and Axel don't we.

---------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going on." Axel shouts. "We haven't encountered a single heartless or nobody. We've been out here for hours, there is no reason an area such as this should be empty."

"I know." Roxas responds to his partner impatiently. "If you would listen to me please."

"Sorry." Axel retorted sarcastically.

"There are multiple reasons as to why we haven't encountered anything yet. Roxas began the explanation. "First of all they could of all fused into a master, meaning where there used to be many there is now only one. Another option is that there was already a master in the area, either scaring of any weaker heartless and nobodies away or eating them and making themselves stronger; successfully making one enemy we have yet to encounter. Thirdly…"

"Yes…" Axel responded waiting for him to continue "Thirdly?"

"Someone else is here." Roxas finished.

"I doubt that last one, who the hell else could it be?" Axel retorts.

"That wasn't an option." Roxas answered. "That is the answer. Someone is here, I just confirmed it. They should be attacking us shortly.(1)

No sooner had Roxas confirmed his suspicions did two mysterious figures leap out of the shadows to attack the two organization members. The two members having been at attention since the discovery of the followers were able to swiftly dodge roll out of the way of the attack.

"Well, isn't this interesting." Roxas points out. "Two more keyblade users."

"We are not just some keyblade users." The girl of the two shouted "Now tell me, where is he?"

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Roxas shouted clearly pissed off. "And who the hell are you two?"

"Are you kidding me?" The man of the two replied sarcastically. "We have fought before. That also just happens to be when you took him from us."

"Now I will ask." Roxas began calmly. "Who are you referring to? We don't stoop so low as to kidnap."

"AGGHHHH." The man yelled. "Just tell us where we can find Sora, NOW, or I will kill both of you."

"Good luck with that." Axel states with a grin, as he pulls himself to his feet and gets into his fighting stance and brandishing his weapons.

"Don't be so hasty Axel." Roxas remarks. "In order to start this thing off, who are you guys? And why do you know our friend Sora?"

"Come on Roxas." Axel interrupts. "We don't need to negotiate with these people. They wanted a fight lets give it to them."

"Your friend?" The girl laughs clearly ignoring Axel. "Are you kidding me? We have been friends with Sora for most of our lives. We have been through many hardships together, you have no idea. Yet now you call yourselves his friends? Do you know how many times you guys have attacked him and tried to get him to do your bidding?"

"What do you mean our bidding?" Roxas asks suspicion and annoyance clouding his normal calm demeanor.

"Like we should have to tell you." The man answers. "You are our and Sora's true enemies."

"That's a LIE." Axel shouts. "YOU ARE OUR ENEMIES."

Axel jumps forward striking downward towards the man. The man successfully parries with his keyblade. As Axel and the man continued to struggle Roxas continues the conversation.

"You never answered me." Roxas stated. "Who are you? Give names?"

"Why should we have to tell you?" The girl shot out her rebuttal.

"It is a mere question." Roxas answered her. "I simply don't see the point in us fighting. Especially with people who we know nothing of."

"Well I do." The girl replied rushing forward with her keyblade at ready.

The fought between Axel and the man continued, dodging and slashing all the while. Nobody seemed to be gaining any front in the fight. It seemed as if their strengths were completely even.

As Axel and the man struggled to even wound the other Roxas stood at attention to the charging girl. She swung at him, but he seemed to disappear. No sooner than that happened did she feel an arm around her neck. Her only thought being how he could of got behind her so easily, she didn't even see him move. Roxas successfully disarmed the girl and spoke up.

"Like I said before." Roxas snorted "I don't wish to fight with you two."

She had reminded him to much of Namine. He knew once she attacked him that he would have to pull out the stops in order to disarm her so that he wouldn't actually have to harm her.

This whole time Roxas continued to fight the man, the battle going absolutely nowhere.

"You've gotten better." The man stated to Roxas.

"Who the hell are you?" Axel retorted, fully confused as to why their attackers were to familiar with them.

"Tell us…please?" Roxas asked, the last word almost sickening him to have to resort to using it with people whom had exhibited such rude behavior towards them.

"Fine." The girl gave in, now that she was out of the fight. "I am Kairi, and he is Riku. We are Sora's best friends. We do everything together including fighting scum like you two."

The girl tried ending her sentence by head butting the man behind her but failed miserably. Roxas threw her to the ground away from him and spoke up.

"Axel we are leaving." Roxas was pissed, he didn't know why these two were so adamant on making them believe they were Sora's enemies and they were his friends.

He was beginning to feel like he was being let out of something. Axel leaped back after Roxas' order and they made to leave. Before they left Axel had to through in his last two cents.

"Later losers" Axel antagonized

The two 'friends of Sora' left the organization members escape only to exchange confused looks towards each other afterwards.

"What is going on?" They spoke simultaneously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA…how's that ending. I figure, it left for many questions, then again maybe your able to see through me and know exactly whats going to happen. Lets see if you can guess. REVIEW PLEASE. I ONLY WRITE FOR YOUR REVIEWS. And yes I am that pathetic. I give myself so little credit that the only way I can feel good about myself is your peoples compliments. But don't let that discourage you from giving me constructive criticism or even flames. I know I cant get better unless the bad comes with the good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts unfortunately.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The conversation between Sora, Namine, and Xemnas continued. Well not so much Xemnas, he only told Namine what she should relay to Sora.

"…and that's why we chose thirteen." Namine finished before a loud crash resonated through the room.

CRASH ~resonance~~~~~~~~~~~~...

"XEMNAS." A loud and angry Roxas shouted out to his leader. "We have questions and your going to answer them yourself."

"I'm sorry boys." Xemnas responded sarcastically. "What could you possibly be talking about?"

"We met two people." Axel answered for the already fuming Roxas. "They claimed to know Sora."

"Wait…what?" Sora exclaimed in surprise at what he just heard. "What did they look like?"

"Sora…I would ask you to hold your questions…please?" Roxas attempted to hold his anger by responding through his clenched teeth. No matter how dire the situation the last thing he wanted was to upset his best friend, although he felt he had just failed horribly "We will get to you after we are finished with Xemnas."

"Ok." Sora replied sheepishly as he scooted himself to the front corner of the room. He could tell Roxas was über pissed about something, and he felt a little hurt by Roxas' words.

"Xemnas, I'm not joking about this." Roxas glared clearly in no mood to play around. "They said they were Sora's friends. That we…kidnapped him…that we were…

Tears began to form in Roxas' eyes and a slight quiver developed in his voice.

"THEY SAID WE WERE HIS ENEMIES." Roxas screamed out his finish.

Namine and Sora starred on with confused gazes, just what was going on? This thought crossed both of their minds. Just what had they been through? And who did they just meet. Sora continued to shift his gaze between Roxas and Xemnas as Namine bore her eyes into Sora.

"Us…his enemies?" Namine whispered "But we cant be. We are his friends."

"Phew…you guys had me worried there for a second." Xemnas sighed, seeming to not mind the situation at all. "Hahahahaha."

"Xemnas, what the hell are you laughing at?" Axel spat clearly peeved that Xemnas appeared to not be taking the situation seriously.

"I am laughing..." Xemnas explained. "Because the situation is funny. You laugh when things are funny."

"Explain…now." Roxas spoke between clenched teeth.

"Don't be so pushy Roxas." Xemnas responded. "You know rushing things will only make them worse."

"Ok then, explain." Sora stepped in, in a calmly manner.

"Fine, fine." Xemnas gave in. "Kids these days. So pushy…the answer is simple…they were lying."

"I'm sorry." Namine asked. "What?"

"They. Were. Lying. Do I have to spell it out for you." Xemnas Spoke sarcastically. "They were merely trying to trick you. They were forcing you to your breaking points in battle. They were trying to expose your weaknesses so that they could exploit them."

"It was all just a lie?" Roxas tried to confirm. "Are you sure?"

"If you ask me, they found it to…your weakness I mean." Xemnas began. "Do you doubt your friendship? You guys have been friends for a long time now, do you truly think that it was all a lie? Just some sort of illusion created to distort the image of your world?"

"No." Roxas spoke. "I'm sorry, I guess I just couldn't handle the situation."

"Don't worry." Xemnas forgave him. "Anyone would of reacted the same way you did under similar circumstances. It would only be expected of someone who underwent some such event. Now you should get to sleep. You are going to have a hectic schedule the next couple weeks; you are going to need all the energy you can get."

"Ok." they all responded before leaving the room.

"That was obnoxious." Xemnas spoke to himself, clear annoyance in his voice. "Those two showed up right on schedule, but did they have to make SUCH a mess of my toys."

------------------------------------------------------

Walking to their rooms Sora spoke up. They never did answer him before.

"Hey, you guys." Sora spoke up.

"Yes?" Roxas replied calmly.

"I asked before." Sora stated. "You told me you would tell me when you were done with Xemnas."

"Oh right, the people from before." Roxas replied, clearly disgusted at the thought of those who would try to pull such a dirty trick on someone. "Why do you want to know? Xemnas already proved them false."

"I don't know, I guess I'm curious." Sora stated, at least that's what he said. He wanted to see if they were people he might of seen in his dreams before."

"Its okay Roxas, ill tell him if it makes you uncomfortable." Axel Sighed, why was he always the one who told Sora these things "There was a man and a woman. The man looked like, well he was dressed like…"

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Axel continued. "Like you."

"Like me?" Sora replied. "Weird."

"Yeah." Roxas added. "He was wearing the same uniform as you, only the colors were inverted."

"Oh yeah." Axel remembered. "He had silver hair, and blue eyes."

"What about the woman?" Sora wondered.

"The girl." Axel continued. "Well she looked like…well she was dressed like. Come on, are you kidding me?"

"What is it now?" Sora asked slightly annoyed with how slow the conversation was moving.

"She was dressed like Namine." Roxas explained. "She was wearing the same exact thing. She had medium length brown hair and the same blue eyes as her male partner."

"Thanks guys." Sora replied.

"Your welcome." Roxas told him. "Although I'm still confused to as why it would matter?"

"It doesn't." Sora replied trying to keep his voice as straight as possible. "But nobody said anything about curiosity killing humans too."

Shortly after this they separated ways and went to their individual rooms so they could get some sleep. Sora slipped into his bed, darkness almost immediately taking hold of him.

-------------------------------------------------------

He once again found himself in the room. Three doors, three sets of memories once again set before him. He couldn't help but feel curious once more as the urge to open them surged through his body.

He opened them in the same order as he did before. The image sets were different then he remembered before. The images coming from the doors came two fold. The door that appeared with that girl from before now was joined with what he remembered to be Namine's door.

Same with the boys his door was littered with the images that belonged to Axel's door. The images shot by two at a time. One of them being the original owner of the door, the second being of the ones he remembered to belong hours above him.

He was unsure of whether he wanted to open the third and final door. He gave in to his curiosity an opened it, this was the weirdest door of all. He had no idea why but this time the images were visible. He saw images of him paired with images of Roxas. Him and Roxas were covered in blood as if they had just fought a large battle.

A thought crossed his mind, in the doors the images all had one thing in common. For each door the now two occupants in the mirror both seemed to be fighting as well as befriending the other. He wasn't sure why, the images weren't concrete as to stating if they were friends or enemies.

They all ended with the same image. The two owners of the door standing across from each other staring at the ground. One hand crossing where there hearts would be as the other was held out towards the others. In the middle of their grasps was one heart, it was as if the two shared that one heart in their hands.

The same happened with his door, only it wasn't the last image. He couldn't recognize it at first, but a sickening feeling struck him when he finally did. This was the same image he saw after fighting those two titans. The same image of himself that attacked him through the mirror. It was still, he looked it over multiple times to make sure it wouldn't attack him. When assurance came over him that he was safe from himself he closed his eyes and sighed.

THUD

His breath almost left him as he hunched slightly forward and opened his eyes. An arm had grasped onto the part of his shirt covering his chest. The image lifted him into the air. Sora was shocked when one thing was proven to him. The image wasn't an image at all, it was a full fledged copy of him.

He was able to confirm this when it walked straight out of the door. The copy threw him straight to the ground, once more knocking the air out of him. He tried crawling backwards but he was to slow, before he knew it the copy was standing above him.

The copy grinned as he summoned Sora's keyblade right in front of the originals eyes. It seemed to come right out of thin air, and let out a bright flash of light as it came to existence.

"So, that's what it looks like when its summoned" Sora whispered to himself. It seemed this was the first time he had actually seen it summoned.

He felt unsettled, and quickly regained his composure over the situation at hand. No sooner than he had looked up did the clone stab downwards with the blade. He heard a gut wrenching sound, blade piercing flesh. The blade had pierced through his stomach, he could hear and feel the blood spray out of the fresh wound as the blade was pulled from its temporary residence inside his gut.

He jumped up and placed a hand over his stomach. The pain was horrible, he pulled his hand to his eyes and was shocked at the sight. There was no blood on his hand at all. He stared at where the wound was supposed to be, but nothing was there. It was weird he was sure he had felt the blade enter him. He looked up and realized he was once again in his room. But when did he wake up he heard a demonic laugh in his subconscious before everything was quiet again. He looked toward his door as he noticed light coming from that direction.

"What's wrong Namine?" Sora asked curiously, why was she standing in his doorway. "Do you want something?"

"Um…well…I uhnn." The girl stuttered.

"Its okay Namine." Sora spoke trying to stop the stuttering, and still half asleep. "Whatever it is you want, its fine with me."

"Really." Namine spoke up excitedly.

"Yeah, of course." Sora reassured her, not exactly sure what he had just got himself into .

No sooner than he had thought his did he feel a flop right beside him

Creek

He heard the bed creek its protest as he looked to his right to notice the girl had jumped in bed right beside him. He watched as she crept under the blankets on the part of the bed she just claimed as hers.

"What are you doing Namine?" Sora asked.

"You said whatever I wanted was fine with you." She whined, and glanced at him. She sounded like a little girl. "And I'm choosing to sleep in here with you."

She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok." were the only words out of Sora's mouth.

Seeing as he didn't have much of a choice at this point, he just laid back down to go back to sleep. He could only ask himself why he had said that…why did she have to come after that dream too? That's probably why, he was tired and still lost in thought about the dream.

Whatever, he could tell he started to calm down once he saw her image in his doorway. Maybe it was best that she came when she did. He felt her position herself right next to him. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, placing her head on his chest. He placed an arm over hers and was surprised to find she had already fallen asleep.

He felt at peace like this, he felt as if nothing in the world that could go wrong would as long as he was with her like this. He couldn't tell why, but Namine made him feel that way. That was the exact reason he had finally made up his mind. He was going to protect her…no matter what happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel fluff, lolz. I don't know about you but I like the fluffy parts. If written correctly they can be my favorite parts in fan fiction. Then again people can easily ruin them too, with things like sex. Seriously there is a time and a place, and a nice fluff scene doesn't need to be soured with such an activity. It just seems so dirty to put that stuff in here. I mean most of the time its involving who we know to be kids (does that make most writers/readers pedo-philers). Even if you say they are in their adult years, do you really see them that way. I find many people ruin my image of characters when they do things like that. But I'm only one person, and I find sex makes me nervous, just the word brought up as the topic of conversation turns me off of the conversation.

Ok well that was a rant, and not even relevant either. Hmm. REVIEW, how am I supposed to know if you like it if I don't get reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter10

Disclaimer: NOTHING OF KINDOM HEARTS IS MINE.

Weeks had passed. Everything was perfect. Sora, Axel, Roxas and Namine were inseparable in the time they had been re-introducing themselves. They had gone on quite a few missions, allowing Sora to hone his skills.

It was beginning to look as if things were starting to slow down when they were ordered on a special mission. They had woken up bright and early so they could prepare themselves for this "Special mission". They had no idea what made it so special but Xemnas had told them it was a very big and important mission. Although even besides this mission being more important than usual they had already increased their preparedness just in case they ran into that pair again.

"So, Roxas." Sora started. "What are we supposed to be doing out here."

Sora had a strange feeling about this place. He felt as if he had seen it before. The beach was also comforting to him. These stray emotions were confusing his senses.

"Actually." Roxas stated. "I have no idea. I imagine we will know our purpose when we see it. Just stay prepared."

Roxas wasn't going to repeat his last encounter with the two. If they were to meet up again, the two would not be as lucky.

The wait was long and boring. While waiting for something, anything to happen they simply stood around doing there own thing. Hell even if 1000 heartless appeared, it would only serve to give them something to do. At least those were Axel's thoughts, but he was always looking for a fight.

At long last they decided to get up and walk around the island. If they were going to find anything it sure as hell wasn't going to find them first, if the two hour wait hadn't proven anything otherwise.

They began their trek around the island noticing the all the little features it had. They held the same consensus that this island would be the perfect home. It was beautiful, and the perfect size for a small community of friends.

"Hey Roxas." Namine questioned. "You think Xemnas would move the organizations headquarters here?"

"Doubtful." Was Roxas' only reply.

"Aww, to bad." Namine sighed "I really do like it here."

Sora could practically hear the wind sing to him. It was distantly familiar, and seemed to calm him down even more...if that was even possible.

"Guys." Roxas spoke in a mere whisper they could hardly hear. "I heard something."

"What is it?" Axel asked in the same tone as Roxas.

"Is it a bunch of heartless?" Namine spoke keeping up with the current volume.

"No, its not heartless." Roxas replied still deep in thought.

He knew he heard this sound before. It was so familiar and yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Roxas went through every inch of his brain trying to remember when it finally hit him. No sooner than Roxas remembered what the sound belonged to did the unknown followers attack from their hiding positions.

"Those two again." Roxas muttered to himself.

The sneak attack had failed. The group had all doge rolled away from the would be assassins. Quickly switching roles, Sora went on the offensive. He has hoped his quick reactions would catch them off guard.

It was only after Sora had recognized the two that he had firmed his resolve to fight. He wasn't positive why but these two had tried to hurt his friends, but he had a no tolerance policy against those kinds of people. Sora ran toward the man of the two and slashed at him horizontally. The boy parried Sora's attack and spoke.

"What are you doing Sora?" The boy asked. "Its me, Riku. Kairi and I have both been trying to get you back. Why are you attacking us?"

"Why?" Sora started. "You even have to ask why? You should know the reason, its extremely obvious. You attacked my friends and tried to get them to think they were my enemy. I don't know what you were trying to accomplish but there is no way they are my enemies."

"Sora?" The girl, presumably Kairi cried "Don't you recognize us?"

"Yes, I do." Sora replied. "You are the ones that tried to hurt my friends. Now you will know what happens to those who hurt my friends."

Sora jumped to the girl and slashed downwards hitting only the sandy ground. The girl was able to dodge his first attack, but the second came from almost nowhere. She was able to evade for the most part, but had got a small cut across her hip.

Sora continued his assault on the girl as Riku advanced towards them. He slashed once more at the girl before being forced to block Riku's blade. The girl had stumbled away seemingly in shock at the events unfolding.

"Sora don't do this." Riku explained as they struggled against each other. "They are your enemies. Why don't you believe us? Look my in the eyes and tell me that I'm lying. Do it."

"No." Sora shouted as he jumped back.

"We are not his enemies." Axel shouted.

"We are his friends." Roxas finished.

"Stop trying to hurt him." Namine cried. "Why are you two so cruel? Just leave him alone. You are the only two people I see here who has even attempted to hurt Sora in any way." Namine cried.

Sora's mind flashed. He couldn't tell what was real anymore. Flashes of each individual ran threw his head. He had memories of all of them, but none of which he really remembered.

He had no idea who to believe. No matter how much he would of liked to doubt it he had looked into Riku's eyes during the struggle. That is why he chose to jump away, those eyes. They told the truth, he could see no fault in them.

The other three had been so kind to him. Over the past few weeks that he could remember they took care of him, they had protected him.

He had memories of the two though. He seemed to know them but he didn't know them. They felt so familiar to him, the whole island seemed so familiar to him...but why?

Sora was surrounded by people who claimed to be his friends while at the same time claiming the others to be his enemy. His head was spinning out of control, it was getting hard for him to think. He began breathing irregularly, it was fast and spastic. He felt like he was having a nervous breakdown, hell it was a nervous breakdown.

"Sora... please... come back... to... u.u...uu...us." Kairi spoke between sobs.

"Come back Sora." Riku protested. "It can be just like the good old times. We can spar over by that deformed palm tree over there. We can go exploring the island more, like that cave with the mysterious door... we...can be happy again."

"Sora don't believe them." Namine cried matching every tear with Kairi. "There is no reason for you to believe them. They are trying to trick you, remember everything we have been through together. How can we be enemies?"

"Yea Sora." Roxas explained further. "We have been friends for a long time. These two don't know you, they never knew you. They are just trying to use you for some sick game. I don't know what their deal is but I'm not buying it, and neither should you."

"What he said." Axel blurted out.

"STOP IT." Sora screamed placing his hands on his face and screaming into the air "just stop it. I can't take this anymore. I can't trust any of you. Why is this so hard?"

Sora shouted his last lines before running off into the nearby forest. He needed time to clear his head, time to think alone. He felt like down was blue and up was banana. Yea, it was that screwed up.

"I don't know what to do." Sora spoke to himself, his voice quivering.

Sora found a nice spot to lay down behind a bush that would ensure if anyone was looking for him they wouldn't be able to find him.

"I know them all, but I don't." Sora finished. "Damn this amnesia. Why is this happening to me?"

Sora began to cry uncontrollably. He couldn't understand why he was crying, sure he was confused...but why would he cry. He couldn't stop the tears for anything. They continued to stream down his face. In almost no time at all Sora had cried himself to sleep. Gentle sleep wrapped him in its comfortable embrace. Finally he was able to calm down, finally he was able to stop his tears.

* * *

* * *

Well Review, that is all. 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts. Do You Wish To Buy It For Me?

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. He did however know he had been sitting now in the same spot for half an hour though. He tried going over things in this head. He was thinking about everything that had happened to him since waking up in that room.

Nothing was producing answers. The only conclusion he could come up with was that he didn't know enough. As far as he could tell both sides had a factor that made him thinking they were telling the truth.

But just as easily, they could both be lying. No matter how he didn't want to believe it, those three and the other two could all be lying to him. Did he really know any of them before his amnesia?

"Maybe." Sora whispered without realizing it. "They are all trying to use me."

Sora quickly threw that thought aside knowing it couldn't be true. One of them has to be telling the truth. The problem is who? Sora thought to himself until he came up with an idea to go over everything aloud to himself. Maybe hearing it would stimulate some kind of response in his brain and he would remember.

"I was in a dark room." Sora started explaining to himself. "Thats when I saw a light. I decided to follow it, and was lead into another dark room. I saw eyes there. They turned out to belong to Axel, Roxas, and Namine. One thing that doesn't seem to fit is the fact that they disappeared the moment the light in the room mysteriously turned on. they told me who I was, who they were, what we do. They taught me how to summon a keyblade, and the truth behind our true hearts. There are weeks that I remember being with them, and they took care of me. But somehow I just don't feel them as strongly as I do the others. Why would I remember two people, and feel such a strong connection with them if I never knew them. I have dreamed about those two, the ones called Riku and Kairi. Why would they be ever present in my dreams if they didn't hold some significance in my life. They both have some kind of proof that tells me to trust them. But the fact that they both strongly insist that the other group is against me tells otherwise. Why couldn't it be that we are all friends, why do have to have enemies? But I know life's never that easy, I have to chose who to believe. But who?"

His plan didn't go exactly according to plan. He finally confirmed his resolve to solve this, but he still didn't know any more about anything than he already did.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Go home." Riku shouted. "WE will find OUR friend Sora. WE will bring him back to where HIS house. WE will take care of him, LIKE WE ALWAYS HAVE BEFORE. So just go away before I decide to kill you."

"You know." Axel remarked. "Id like to see you try, ass wipe."

"Trust me." Riku smirked. "No...no you wouldn't. I could take you with one hand tied behind my back."

"Arrogant sonova..." Axel was cut off.

"Axel, calm yourself. You know this is what they want. By getting us worked up we don't thing straight, which successfully weakens us." Roxas explained "We must be calm if we are to do battle with these two. Namine you get the girl, Axel watch how a true keyblade master fights."

Namine gladly jumped into the fight with Kairi. Namine may not have a weapon but she is one helluva sorceress. Kairi never had a chance to attack. Namine had a large stash of long ranged magics.

As long as she could keep her distance the girl wouldn't even be a match for her. Immediately when they chose their designated fight zone Namine went all out. She could cast spells all day and she wouldn't get tired. Fire, lightning, ice... and anything else she could use were fair game.

Kairi was proving to be a harder target than she had thought though. The only damage she had done was to the surrounding forest. Trees were burnt to a crisp, had gouges ripped straight through them, and/or frozen immediately when one of her attacks would hit them. The forest wasn't looking to good at his point.

"Namine was it?" Kairi called out between dodging the magic users attacks. "Why are you fighting for someone who doesn't even know you?"

"I think your confused, he is our friend, your the one he doesn't know. Even if he has amnesia he know us with his heart." Namine retorted.

No matter how much Kairi was dodging she couldn't seem to even get a bit closer to her opponent. She had to admit, despite the other girls appearance she had major skill with the dark arts. She couldn't let her mind be distracted by what the girl says. She had to keep at least half her mind on the battle at all times.

"Wait, he has amnesia?" Kairi seemed confused, yet relieved. As this answered so many questions as to his behavior toward her and Riku.

"See." Namine retorted. "If you were his friend you would of known that."

In a flash Namine cast a combo of blizzard and lightning. The lightning hit the ice and shattered it into hundreds of shards. The remaining light from the lightning spell was reflected in an instant from every single one of the hundreds of shards of ice falling from the sky. The result was blinding. Kairi was forced to bring her hands up to her face to shield from the light.

"I've got you now." Namine cheered as she prepared for a final strike.

It was a special spell, she never used it. Its accuracy wasn't great but it was absolutely strong. She had wiped a whole room full of heartless with this before. Holy, the strongest attacking white magic spell ever(1).

She prepared it and brought it down. Kairi was finally free from the blind spell she ran right into. She looked up and was something beautiful. A giant ball of pure white descended upon her. If she had not remembered it she might not be as afraid of it as she was now.

She knew at this point she could not get away in time. In the midst of her blindness she had caught her leg between a tree root. She couldn't seem to pull free. Any second now it would annihilate her.

"Good bye Kairi." Namine smirked. "Don't worry. We will take care of OUR FRIEND SORA."

Namine watched in delight as the sphere fell ever closer to its target. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself. This keyblade user didn't even stand a chance. She watched the last few seconds of Kairi's life in silence.

She was surprised she hadn't heard any screams. She watched as the ball of light demolished everything in its path until it disappeared. She was utterly confused, until she saw him in the corner of her eye.

"Damn him, how did he get her out? Where did he come from?" Namine berated herself under her breath.

"Riku." Kairi shouted relieved she had been saved in the knick of time. "Where did the guy you were fighting go?"

"He was...a worthy opponent." was Riku's only reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas that what amazing." Axel congratulated "Did you see him run away with his tail between his legs?"

"That is the true power of the keyblade." Roxas smirked.

"To bad we didn't hear anything new out of him." Axel added.

"Why though?" Roxas questioned "Why do they appear so dead set on making us believe we are his enemies and they his friends? Its almost as if they believe themselves."

They had been running after Riku ever since he ran away. They came to an area where Namine had clearly been and soon after they found her. She was staring dazed as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. Where is the girl? Was the only thought going through their minds.

"Did you defeat her?" Roxas asked, concerned.

"No." Namine droned.

"Did he take her?" Roxas asked another.

"Yes." Namine spoke in the same unbelieving tone.

"Well, lets follow them." Axel added. "We cant let them get away. Lead the way Namine."

* * *

Namine shook off her momentary confusion to lead them the direction the other two had gone.

Still no good. No matter how much he thought about it he still couldn't make his decision. No matter how much resolve he had gained in the fact of finding who to believe, it didn't make in any easier a choice.

This was killing him inside, he thought this should be easy. His true friends should be easy to pick out from the fake ones, or at least thats what he figured.

After all that walking he had finally come to the edge of the forest, and he was still no closer than before when it came to knowing who his true friends were. He looked around and it finally hit him that he was in the sunlight once more. He hadn't realized till now just how far he must of ran inside the forest before he had fallen asleep.

He picked up on other voices not to far away from him. He decided to run their direction, and when he finally caught up with them he found them to all be looking in the same direction. He decided to check it out whatever it was that seemed to mesmerize everyone so.

"What the?" Sora questioned. "Why are you hear?"

"You guys have questions, and I have answers." The man stated as if it were that simple.

Everyone looked toward Sora after hearing his voice. But quickly looked back at the man whom some knew but others did not. They all wanted answers at this point.

"But that didn't answer our questions." Roxas stated.

"Like I said." Xemnas repeated himself "You guys have questions. I have answers."

"Fine I will ask then." Namine spoke up "Why do they think they are Sora's friends and we are his enemies?"

Namine spoke pointing her fingers to the said people as she spoke.

"Becau..." Riku was cut short.

"Ah, ah ah." Xemnas interrupted. "I'm the only one answering questions now. Thank you. The answer is quite simple really. Because they are his friends and we are his enemies."

"WHAT?" Sora and the three exclaimed in clear shock.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Xemnas snorted irritatedly. "I said it clear enough, you should have heard me."

"So that means..." Sora got a blank expression on his face.

Sora pointed immediately at the three whom he had lived with for weeks.

"It was you guys." He continued. "You were the lier's."

There was stunned silence for a moment. Everyone merely wanted to process just exactly what was happening at that moment.

"But why? Why are we enemies anyway? Whats the need for us to fight one another? Sora still continued. "Why would you guys lie to me? I thought we were friends?"

"But we are." Roxas spoke. "We are best friends."

"This doesn't make any sense." Axel spoke afterwards.

"..." Namine was lost in her thoughts.

Sora was more than a friend to her, even more than a best friend. She felt safe when she was with him. Now she was being told she herself was his true enemy. She could never imagine herself even trying to hurt Sora.

"Time to leave." Xemnas cut of the questions. "You two, take Sora back and fill him in on everything. His amnesia is proving difficult. I'm sure he has no idea what is going on."

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Why what dear? Please do spit it out we need to be going. I have just as much explaining to get to as you two." Xemnas spoke irritatedly.

"Why are you helping us?" Kairi finished.

"MWAHAHAHAHA" Xemnas could only laugh "Why would yo think I'm helping you? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Xemnas quickly forced the three in the ship and got in himself. Never did his unnerving laughter leave his face. Riku, Kairi, and Sora were all left on the beach to themselves. Sora followed them to their house. It was about time somebody was coming out with answers.

Still, Sora couldn't help but feel bad for the other three. They had been so good to him, and they seemed to truly believe that they had been friends. He wasn't sure if anything was going to be as straight forward as it might seem.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review please. If you do I might even give you a little insight on another story I'm planning.

We all know how this goes. I am requesting 11 reviews before I post chapter 12. I am just getting started.

* * *

Haven't even started writing the other story yet, but I have a good idea what is going to happen. I will start on it once I finish this one.

* * *

Review?!?!?! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Disclaimer: Nope not yet. Cant get my hands on Kingdom Hearts.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Why would you say that Xemnas?" Axel pleaded, his emotions ever obvious in his eyes.

"..." Xemnas didn't answer.

"He was tricking them." Roxas cut in. "You were just trying to let Sora sneak inside their group so he could take them down from the inside out. Right Xemnas."

Namine sat silent in the corner. She held her head between her knees. An endless stream of tears flew from her eyes. She had completely shut down. She couldn't feel anything. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She had become little more than a ghost in a shell at this point.

"You children are so naive." Xemnas spoke at last. "You honestly think you were ever their friends. Fools, you have no friends. As for why you guys are so positive that you were Sora's friend. Thank Namine over there. Shes the one who holds the ability to manipulate memories. I ordered her to manipulate both your memories, and then had her manipulate her own. This was the best and easiest way to get my hands on Sora. I now have everything I need, all the pieces of my plan are beginning to fall into place. It is nearly ready."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked. "You were using us?"

"He was what?" Axel shouted.

"Don't be so foolish." Xemnas grinned. "Did you three actually think you were important? Of course I used you, just like I used the others. You should know by now Sora is the key. Only he is the one I care to keep around longer.

"What do you mean by the others?" Roxas examined the contents of his response.

"Oh please." Xemnas chuckled. "You don't really think four or five people would attempt to overthrow the organization do you? Even from the inside, there were none stupid enough to do that. I used them then like I am using you guys now. I quickly got their worth out of the way and disposed of them. Your lucky I am feeling generous today, your fate will not be as grim as the ones who came before you. I'm going to let you leave. I have no need for you anymore. My plans are almost complete. "Oh and on your way out..."

"What?" Roxas and Axel spoke their fear and anger.

"Take that empty shell with you." Xemnas answered pointing towards Namine.

"You fucking bastard." Axel Yelled as he looked at Namine then back at Xemnas. "I thought she was your favorite? She did everything you asked. Now your treating her like shes less than dirt."

"You test my patience." Xemnas shot back. "I will answer this one last question. Then if your not out of here by the time I count to XIII...your dead. The reason is because she is no longer useful to me. None of you are. Did you think id share it with the likes of you? Before this all ends you, Sora's group of friends, and anyone else who can get in my way...will die. Now I...II...III...IV...V."

At this point Roxas and Axel were running as fast as possible while carrying the empty Namine. There were things they didn't quite understand though. Why didn't Xemnas just kill them right then and there? Why did he let them go? Why go through so much trouble to get Sora, just to give him right back? What is he planning exactly? And what is the THING he doesn't wish to share with the 'likes of us'? What ever it was it couldn't be good. They only knew of one person who might help them. Sora, there was a reason he needed Sora, if they got Sora to help them maybe they could stop Xemnas for good.

Memories began to flow into their brains. Namine's Ability had been reverted and all their old memories were coming back. They couldn't believe what they were, everything they had done. They couldn't believe that after everything they would be thrown away like this.

But one thing that scared them. The only times a spell is reverted like this. Is if the caster wishes it to be so, in which case Namine woke up. Which would be good, but the second solution...in which case the caster...DIES. They stopped in their tracks and looked down to Namine's cold and unmoving body.

---------------------------Meanwhile back at the island.

"Ok Sora." Kairi began. "You know what heartless and nobodies are, and you know how they are created. Now this is something you may not remember. You were at one point turned into a heartless. Remember?"

"I...I just don't know." Sora replied. "It's all so ha..z...y...wait. If I was turned into a heartless, then that means."

"Yes." Riku answered for him. "You have a nobody."

"And your nobody." Kairi finished. "Is Roxas."

"What?" Sora seemed even more confused. "But in the time I knew him. He was a good guy, theres no way he can be bad."

"Thats not all." Kairi interrupted. "I need to finish. You were turned into a heartless to protect me. My heart was taken, but unlike all others, my body didn't disappear because I am one of the seven princesses. This means that I was sort of turned into a heartless but didn't and never had a nobody form from my discarded body. Thats where you came in, you sacrificed yourself. You became a nobody, and your body disappeared. Thats when your nobody was created. I was able to bring you back to the light, you turned from a heartless back into a human...which never happens."

"It just proves how strong his heart is." Riku added in.

"Somewhere between that interaction of me not having a heart and you becoming a heartless something went wrong. Since my body didn't disappear, and you were able to come back to us. I believe my nobody was created with the imprint of my heart but the rebuild of your body. Roxas and Namine they are our nobodies. And Riku, I'm sure you noticed..."

Namine spoke looking in Riku's direction

.

"Well now that you mention it." Sora trailed off.

"Wait." Riku retorted. "You cant be implying that I was turned into a heartless."

"Almost, you didn't technically turn into a heartless." Kairi explained. "When Xehanort's Heartless took over your body, your heart got lost in the darkness. You essentially lost your heart. Your heartless, it was most likely the evil you that we had to fight against. Your heart like Sora's is strong so you could of came back to the light. But the combination of being a forced transformation into a heartless and yourself choosing the darkness as your power, it couldn't revert. Thus there were essentially two heartless in one body. Just one became lost. Since your body and heart were behind Xehanort's heartless when he died his body became the vessel for your nobody, but it was your heart that was copied. Riku's nobody is a combination of himself and Xehanort, whereas mine is a combination of me and Sora.

"That makes...NO sense at all." Riku admitted. "None whatsoever."

"Well at least I'm trying." Kairi argued. "This stuff isn't basic math you know. It's kind of hard."

"Ya, ya. I was joking, geez." Riku laughed.

"O...k?" Sora spoke up tilting his head from side to side. "I think...i might know what you said...maybe."

"Yea maybe." Riku replied. "MAYBE NOT."

Sora merely stuck out his tongue towards Riku and Riku mimicked him. Kairi wondered when they would grow up. Riku seemed mature but when he was around Sora, all the maturity slowly but surely left him.

--------------------------------

"HEEEEEEEY. SOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAA." An unknown voice shouted.

"What is Axel doing here?" Sora responded.

All three of them ran outside the hut to notice three nobodies running closer and closer to them. There was no time to think.

"They might be here to finish us off." Riku growled.

In a swift action Kairi and Riku attacked the intruders from the right and left, hoping to catch them off guard.

"NO." Sora called out to everyone who would hear. "I still can't believe they are my enemies."

"It's...cause...were...not." Roxas shot out between dodging the attacks coming from Riku.

"We were being used." Axel shouted, while trying to keep the crazy Kairi from killing him. He couldn't keep his guard down for an instant. "This is all some giant part of Xemnas' plan. He was using everybody."

"Are you going to fall into these lies again?" Riku snorted.

"They are NOT lying Riku." Sora shouted at him. "I know they are not lying."

Kairi stopped advancing on her opponent in order to speak.

"Are you be positive on this." Kairi asked sincerely, concern practically written on her face.

"Yes, I am." Sora answered. "I'm positive, they are telling the truth."

"Then I'm choosing to believe Sora." Kairi replied.

All the fighting stopped and everyone looked at each other.

"Fine." was Riku's reply. "I will believe what Sora believes."

There was silence for a few seconds and a sad expression crossed Sora's face.

"Guys, where is Namine?" Sora questioned, obvious concern in his voice.

"Well" Axel started.

Everyone turned to notice a figure approaching them.

"Shes slow." Roxas finished. "And she told us she would be okay walking by herself."

Namine caught up with everyone and started panting.

"Sorry guys." Namine apologized. "I suppose I still don't have my full energy back yet."

"What happened?" Sora spoke, still concerned.

"Well it turns out, Namine went into a certain stage of shock upon hearing we were your enemies." Roxas explained. "She apparently subconsciously suspended her self in a Vegetable like state, and threw away her memories so that she wouldn't be in such pain. To put it bluntly, she would rather die than oppose you in any way."

-flashback-

"Roxas, is she dead?" Axel asked worried.

Roxas placed his hear up to her chest. He could hear a heartbeat so he knew she wasn't dead. It was more like a suspended death.

"No shes not dead." Roxas answered.

"Then wake her up." Axel snorted. "Were busy."

"And how do you want me to do that." Roxas shot back.

"Gosh, I have to do everything myself." Axel said sarcastically.

SMACK

"Hey...wh...who slapped...me." Namine woke up in a daze.

"Look." Roxas shouted. "You made her cry?"

"Well, at least shes awake." Axel responded. "Remember, were trying to recruit Sora to our cause."

"Sora!?!.." Namine spoke as the tears stopped. "We are going to fight alongside Sora again!"

"Of course." Roxas answered her. "We were never his enemy so don't worry yourself"

"Thanks Roxas." Namine giggled.

-end flashback-

Roxas finished his statement staring at Sora.

"Thank you Namine." Sora spoke. "But I want you to know. It would only hurt me to know your hurt. I couldn't live with myself knowing you got hurt, especially if it was on my account. Even if we were enemies, I could never hurt you. I guess you could say, your my weakness."

"Enough with the lovey dovey stuff." Axel shouted. "We have work to do, remember Roxas?"

"I know." Roxas began. "We came here so we could make a stand against Xemnas."

"The bastard is going to get his just desserts." Axel finished.

"I want to go wherever Sora is going." Namine giggled.

Namines response included her glomping Sora, with no sign of letting go.

"Way to go lover boy." Riku approved.

"Hey." Sora continued. "Don't say those things, its not like that....well..its... complicated alright, geez."

"It's okay Sora." Kairi accepted. "You two look good together."

"Well thats all nice and all." Axel cut in. "But do I need to remind you we have a war on our hands? What are we going to do?"

"Xemnas has five others like us. Including himself that makes six..." Roxas showed of his impressive mathematical skills. "That means we have to fight one each. Do you guys think you can handle it?"

Roxas last statement was focused on the two girls. They only got flustered at this.

"WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES." Both girls shouted in unison, before huffing and looking away.

"Ok then lets go." Sora stated. "Theres no better chance than now while the iron is still hot."

"You sure?" Roxas replied sarcastically. "Striking while iron is hot will surely bend it easy. But if you let it cool down to a cold enough temperature that it freezes, we could shatter it completely.

"It was a figure of speech." Sora responded annoyed. "Besides we don't have the luxury of time on our hands."

"I agree." Riku stated. "We need to head out as quickly as possible."

"It seems..." Roxas confirmed. "We leave now."

The whole gang agreed with the terms. They were heading for war. And if any one of them couldn't hold there own with at least one of the enemy. There plan would surely fail, and theres no telling what would come of this failure.

---------------------------------------------------------------

NOW REVIEW THE STORY. I DONT CARE IF YOUR LATE. I DONT CARE IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT. JUST REVIEW PLEAZE, TELL ME ANYTHING. REVIEW. NOW. THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER, NOW IS YOUR CHANCE. WHILE YOUR ON THE PAGE GO TO THE BOTTOM AND SELECT THE OPTION TO REVIEW THE CHAPTER.

You have a pairing you want to see, ask.

You have a certain character you want to die, ask.

You want a certain death scene, ask.

You want more fluff, ask.

Seriously I live to please. So ask for what you want to be in the sequel. Chances are fairly good it will happen.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: IM NEVER GOING TO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, seriously get off my back.

Heres to the story.

-------------------------------------chapter 13- the day IT came to an end -----------------------------------------

"See it wasn't too hard to get to the castle" Sora spoke sarcastically "now if there were 10,000 each...then I would of broke a sweat...maybe."

"That better be sarcasm I'm hearing" Kairi glared at Sora "it isn't benevolent for one to make such boasts."

"It was, it was" Sora apologized, rubbing the back of his head "you know, you can be fairly scary sometimes Kairi."

The others continued on ahead, not wanting to interfere in their argument. Sora and Kairi soon joined back up with the others. But only after the conversation ended with a nonverbal agreement.

"Why does she punch so hard?" Sora whined as he held his nose.

The group had just crossed the bridge to the castle gates, when they were stopped. Xemnas stepped out of the shadows as if he had been waiting for them.

"Xemnas, we have to..." Roxas was interrupted.

"Stop him...?" Xemnas finished and continued " stop me? HA, don't make me laugh. You guys couldn't stop a clock, let alone me and my plans. The door to eternal darkness will be open and all the light in the universe will be sucked into its abyss. That fool Xehonort knew nothing. The door, the hearts... they were all just keys to a much grander door. Once I open the door to the abyss all the light will be devoured. I will build a new plane of existence in that void. One where darkness shall rule supreme, and I am king. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Yep" Sora stated blindly "hes insane."

"It doesn't matter what you think" Xemnas continued "after that world becomes mine and this world I plunged into everlasting darkness my plan will have finally been fulfilled... let the games begin."

Xemnas grinned at his would be attackers and vanished. They didn't like the smirk on his face, it was eerie. They couldn't help but feel something was off, as if Xemnas had something else formulating through his mind. But those thoughts were dismissed as another unwelcome guest stumbled out the front gate of the castle.

"I cant believe you guys" Demyx spoke disapprovingly "I just cant believe you would be stupid enough to try something that others before you had so miserably failed. Trying to take over the organization, HA, I laugh at your insolence. Why even attempt such a stupid thing?"

"I've got this one" Namine decided.

"Come now Namine" Demyx spoke disappointedly "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't" Namine placed her hands in an arrangement only familiar to her, before continuing "I personally would be more concerned over myself in this scenario"

Demyx went on the offensive. Strumming his guitar he created just over 10 watter puppets. As he charged the puppets created a wall surrounding him to make sure she couldn't get to him without dropping her guard. His plan soon became void.

"THUNDAGA" Namine shouted.

Namine destroyed every single one of the puppets with one well placed lightning spell. Not only did she weaken his current defenses, but his optional strength too. This attack seemed to stun him, he didn't seem to be prepared for a spell caster. He charged her again this time alone. Namine quickly cast a reflega on herself just in time to repel his attack. She took a little damage, but most had been reflected back to him. This was easily recognizable due to the fact that he jumped back and held the his right shoulder which just happened to be the shoulder he attacked of Namine's.

"Now" Namine sang in a slight whisper, only she could hear "Erase the past, rewrite the future."

Demyx couldn't tell what was going on. All noises went silent, he couldn't hear anything. He noticed Namine's lips moving but he couldn't hear a single word. The world seemed to come to a stand still, everything became frozen in time. His life flashed before him, but just as instantly seemed to escape from him. He was slowly forgetting everything.

A confused Demyx stood in front of the gate to the castle. He noticed his arm hurt but he had no idea why it would. Demyx looked at his surroundings and wondered why he was there. He looked at the people with him, but no matter how hard he thought...he just couldn't place their faces. He dug into his mind and thoughts flew through him.

"Whats going on?" Sora asked the others.

"This is Namine's ability" Roxas answered "this is the same ability she was told to use on you, and the same one she was forced to use on us and herself. She is currently erasing his memories and allocating new ones."

"Freaky" Axel shuddered.

"Seems useful though" Kairi muttered.

"Maybe... if you cant fight" Riku snorted.

Demyx fell to his knees. Tears broke free from his eyes, as a look of utter confusion and disgust washed over his appearance. He couldn't believe how he could do such a thing. There was just no way, he wasn't the type to betray the people he worked for. The same people who had worked as a team to make each others lives better. There was simply no way...no way that he would of killed them all. The images of their mangled bodies, the thoughts of the blood curtailing screams.

"WHY?" He placed his hands over his ears and screamed "HOW? THERE IS NO WAY... NO WAY I WOULD DO THIS. NO WAY. NO WAY. NO WAY. Theres just no way. Why would I do such a thing? How could I do such a thing? I don't deserve to live. I have desecrated myself, and my kin. I have destroyed the only ones that ever noticed my existence. The only ones who were plagued with the same life as me. I have nothing left...maybe it would be better if I was dead..."

Demyx shouted, but suddenly went quiet. He changed from anger to depression. They had no idea what Namine did to his memories, or rather, what new memories she created for him. But they were effective.

"You are lucky" Namine spoke, raising her hands in the air and tracing out a circle.

Demyx looked up at her. Teary eyed and clearly confused as to what to do with himself.

"Are you..." Demyx began to ask "are you... an angel. If you are can you forgive my sins. Please help me cleanse myself of my sins. I cant live with such pains in my heart."

"I can help you with that" Namine smiled sweetly, as her arms continued to trace shapes in the sky "however... I am no angel. At least...no angel you were hoping to meet any time soon."

Demyx looked at her in horror. The look in her eyes. He truly feared for his life. Namine finished the preparation of her spell by pricking her finger on her tooth and tracing out the name of the spell in mid air. " Reverse Psychology"

"Forgotten words of names unknown, they frown upon open ceremonies. Figures of destiny never shown, the truth of broken memories." Namine chanted the lyrics to the spell.

The area around Demyx darkened. Little by little a sphere shape darkened around him till it was nearly impossible to see who it was. The sphere lifted him into the air as he remained suspended in the center of the sphere. He merely hung there arms and legs spread out, as the figure of human anatomy. A white orb no bigger than a finger tip appeared outside the ball and slowly went inside. It stayed floating in front of Demyx for sometime before continuing forward. As the ball of light entered into Demyx the area of entrance seemed to follow the orb. There was a small area where his chest seemed to cave in with the orb. Slowly the body began to move. Even quicker the body began to thrash around violently. You could see Demyx screaming but no noise emitted from the orb. His clothes seemed to be ripping off of his body, they were being pulled into the hole in his chest. In a flash his clothes disappeared into his chest cavity and it seemed to grow. The hole only continued to grow. Slowly, but surely the hole was getting bigger. His skin appeared to be getting tighter, as if it was being pulled down from his upper body and up from his lower body. His skin started ripping and it was readily apparent that the whole of his self was slowly being devoured by the orb that had entered his body. He was slowly being ripped apart and swallowed. First his skin, then segments of muscle were torn away from their previous residence and pulled into the cavity. His body bunched around the cavity more and more as he was taken. His head was pulled closer to the cavity and the eyes were pulled out of the sockets. It was unbelievable but he was no doubt still alive. You couldn't help but watch as he screamed in agony. Soon there was nothing left but his skeletal frame which housed his brain and heart. The white orb could be seen clearly at this point. The orb continued to devour him till nothing was left. But just as they thought the torture would be over the orb changed. It turned black and began reverse operations. Body pieces were bing pulled out of the orb and sewn together. The only difference was, it seemed, he was being put together inside out. A body of flesh was being sewn together, the finishing touches being the skeletal structure housing the internal flesh body. The brain strewn over his skull and heart rapped in between the rib cage. The spell ended and his body hit the ground. He was finally dead.

"What the hell was that Namine" Sora shouted. "why do something so drastically horrific."

"Don't worry about it" Roxas tried to comfort Sora "in his final moments he was forgiven. His pain was taken away and he was allowed to die peacefully as if old age took him."

"But it looked so horrible" Kairi cried.

"It is the final judgment" Axel stated "It is Namine's most powerful spell. Nobody in the world...no universe, could use that spell except Namine. It is from the power of her soul."

"Lets just go" Riku spoke "We cant afford to waste time now. We have a goal remember."

"Ok" Sora finished.

Sora looked toward Namine and saw her crying. Tears, uncontrollable tears streaked her once peaceful features.

"Namine?" Sora asked in concern "whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry everybody" Namine choked out "I never wanted to use that, on anyone. It is extremely painful for the person to go through, even if they feel the equivalent in peace right before they die. I don't know what took over me."

Sora ran to Namine and held her in his arms.

"Its fine Namine" Sora comforted her "we don't blame you for anything. You did what needed to be done. In the end one of us would have had to got through him. If it wasn't you, it would have been one of us."

"Thats true" Namine quieted down "But I still never wanted to use that on him. I mean... that was completely overboard. But still, thanks for the help. But I wont be able to fight anymore today. Not only could I not forgive myself for doing that to someone else, but it drains me. I cannot mentally or physically fight any further."

"Its okay" ???.

In an instant Sora was pushed away from Namine and she was grabbed. Namine's captor jumped toward the gate and knocked Namine out cold.

"What are you doing with Namine" Sora shouted "where are you taking her Xemnas."

"If you want her back that badly" Xemnas retorted as he turned around "then follow me."

Knowing that Sora would go wherever the girl was taken he snatched up Namine and disappeared into the castle. It was a matter of time before they all caught up to him. Wherever Namine went Sora went, and likewise wherever Sora goes, his friends follow. Walking through the gate they continued a ways further into the main castle. They walked forward into a main room. There were five portals waiting to be entered. This was perfect for the now group of five. They knew they would have to split up. From left to right the group entered the portals. One for each portal. Axel taking the the far left, Roxas taking the left, Sora taking the center, Kairi taking the right, and Riku taking the far right. They believed in each other up to this point. But it takes more than belief to survive a fight to the death. They would have to be able to handle themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Axel, it doesn't surprise me that it was you" Xigbar laughed "I always knew you would be just like the others. After all you were always around them. It was only a matter of time before you turned on us too."

"Shut up old man" Axel countered "you don't know anything. So shut the fuck up."

"Well, well" Xigbar laughed again "looks like I found a sweet spot. Good thing I like sweets."

Axel rushed towards Xigbar and unleashed a torrent of fire directly in front of him.

-------------------------------

"Oh great the keyblade kid" Xaldin groaned, he wasn't looking forward to this "you know I never did like you. Your so... so...i don't know, I cant find the word. But its time, time for you to die."

Before Roxas could even respond Xaldin unleashed six lances seemingly from thin air. Roxas knew exactly who he was up against and exactly what he would have to do in order to gain an upper hand in this fight. Roxas chanted to himself Cant stay still, gotta keep moving. Roxas ran, jumped and glided everywhere. He wasn't going to stay in the same spot. If he did his enemy would have an opening. By keeping himself moving he insured that the enemy would not be able to keep track of him, thusly giving himself an opening. If he could confuse Xaldin into believing he figured out his pattern of jumps. He could at that moment switch it up and strike him with the full force of his final form.

--------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Luxord asked quizically "well, doesn't matter really. What matters is, do you like to gamble?"

"No, I don't like gambling" Kairi responded "but I cant quite get enough out of fighting bad guys."

"Your insinuating that I'm bad?" Luxord huffed "you must be trying to pull my strings."

Time nearly stopped. It was slow for a while then sped back up. Only one problem Luxord seemed to completely disappear. Kairi found her self in a room of seemingly only herself and a bunch of giant floating and rotating playing cards. She watched carefully trying not to fall into the enemies deception. She saw a flash of him in one of the cards and decided to take her chance. She rushed at the card and cornered it.

"Your cornered, you cant get away now" Kairi smirked.

"Would you like to play a game?" Luxord asked.

"What kind of game?" Kairi asked suspiciously.

"The kind..." Luxord stopped "where you lose."

----------------------------------------------------------

Sai'X wasn't sure who his opponent was, but he was friends with Sora so he couldn't be all that bad.

Unfortunately he had to die. No words were shared, the battle just commenced. Since Sai'X mostly wanted to get the fight over with immediately went into berserk mode. Taking his weapon he crashed down on Riku who was able to block most of the attacks with his darkness shield. Sai'X was sure he had never seen an ability like that before. The ability didn't concern him though, it was useless as long as Sai'X could land just one hit on him. What did concern him however is the fact that the boy seemingly disappeared right from in front of him. Sai'X scanned the room quickly so as to find the boy who had been in front of him just a second ago. When he caught sight of him, he noticed it wasn't a good situation. Riku had got a hold of one of Sai'X' berserker hammers. Riku charged towards Sai'X with it, but he wasn't feeling too threatened. So he was being attacked by his own weapon, he knew its weaknesses and strengths. There was no way he could lose against his own weapon. As Riku charged, Sai'X got ready for impact. Suddenly the boy was gone once again, in a flash he just seemed to vanish. Sai'X looked to his right just in time to see Riku coming down towards him, weapon in hand. Then and only then was a single word spoken during the extremely short match.

"Shit"

------------------------------------------------

"Roxas" Xaldin panted "how did you become so strong. I mean you had a keyblade before, but such mastery of the weapon in such a short amount of time."

"I know...I'm amazing" Roxas gloated "now, time to finish you off"

Roxas glided straight towards Xaldin who launched all six of his lances straight at him. Roxas merely jumped behind each one and cut them into pieces with his keyblade. Roxas looked disappointingly towards Xaldin right before appearing right in front of him. Xaldin had no idea how he managed to jump such a distance so quickly but it didn't matter. He had no time to defend himself against Roxas. Roxas swung both keyblade's in an inverted arc cutting Xaldin's head clean off. This fight was ended for good.

--------------------------------------

"So Roxas" Riku spoke up as Roxas exited the portal "your finally done."

"What do you mean 'finally'" Roxas glared "I was in there for like two minutes toying with him until I got bored. How'd you do?"

"Well" Riku started "I didn't even pull out my keyblade during the fight. I dodged one onslaught of his attacks then finished him off with not only his own weapon but his own move. Total of 30 seconds, max"

"I'm going to help someone else" Roxas sighed "standing here is boring."

"What if they don't want help?" Riku asked.

"Then" Roxas thought for a second "I guess there going to be a little unhappy."

Roxas walked into a random portal. He didn't know who he was helping, or even if they needed help at all. But he was bored, and wanted to do whatever it would take to finish this quicker.

----------------------------------

"Xigbar" Axel yelled "come out and fight like a man. If all you can do is disappear and shoot me with those arrow bullet things then I'm going to wear you out eventually anyway. So face it you've lost."

"Tough talking for someone who just spent all his time running around in circles" Xigbar laughed.

"Fuck you asshole" Axel cursed "get down here and fight me."

Its not like it mattered. By now Axel recognized the pattern of Xigbar's attacks. For the most part he would hang back in the shadows like a wuss and shoot at him. But every once in a while he would come in closer and try to pull of a combo of some sort. That would be his chance to take control of the battle.

-------------------------------------------------

"Girl, you are too weak" Luxord laughed "you've barely managed to decipher my first wave of attacks. I've got so much more up my sleeve. If you cant handle this, then your already dead."

"Damn" Kairi whispered "why am I not strong enough. I've trained with Riku. I've trained with Sora. I should be better than this. Maybe he is just really that strong? Damn. DAMN. I cant believe its going to end like this. There are so many things I wanted to do. I need to repay my debt to Sora for saving my life so many times. To repay him for always being there when I needed him, and for always finding me when I get lost. I'm useless, I should be the one helping Sora. Now all hope I have left is to believe Sora will pull of his miraculous, 'made it in the knick of time' saves. Theres no way.

Just then Kairi heard the most sickening sound. It was as if someone was gargling on something, but it was different. Kairi looked up to see what happened to find out she was right. Luxord was gargling on his own blood. Roxas came just in time. Kairi wasn't sure how much longer she could hold up. Although it was disgusting seeing the keyblade pierced through Luxord's throat, and get ripped out as quickly as it had gone it. Not as sick as what Namine did, but it was up there.

"Thank you Roxas" Kairi ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

It was possibly the biggest hug he had ever received in his life. He didn't think she was ever going to let go.

"I thought I was a goner" Kairi burst into tears.

He wasn't sure what to make of it at first but she had been crying into his shoulder and just wouldn't let go. He felt weird, as if this sudden display of emotion somehow moved him. He couldn't help but feel the need to protect her, he never wanted to see her this hurt ever again. He wrapped his arms around her to return the sentiment. He had planned on lecturing her at first, for having her eyes closed and lost hope so easily in the fight. Luxord was going in for the kill as he entered the room. If it wasn't for him showing up just then, Kairi would most likely be dead. But he couldn't say that.

"Its okay Kairi" Roxas comforted her "I'm not going to leave your side. I will protect you so you don't have to cry anymore. But we need to go back and meet the others.

"Okay" was all Kairi could squeak out between her sobs.

-------------------------------------------

Finally Axel had his chance. He had waited what seemed forever just dodging Xigbar's attacks, in order to get that chance to return the favor. Now that chance arrived, Xigbar came in close for a close up combo attack. As Xigbar came into view Roxas Launched a ring of fire around himself. The fire spread on the ground then shot up into the air. Xigbar had no time to change his course of direction before he ran right into the wall of fire. The old man was done for the flames were the hottest Axel had ever produced. They were burning white and blue, the old man went up like a match upon crossing the wall of fires path. Axel couldn't help but want to stay and watch as Xigbar burned alive. He couldn't seem to get enough satisfaction out of watching the smirk that was always plastered on Xigbar's face simply melt off, along with everything else. Axel was proud of himself, that wuss was getting on his nerves.

---------------------------------------

"So it looks like we are all here again" Axel said being the second to last to finish their fight "well I guess Sora isn't done yet. We should go help him. He is fighting Xemnas after all."

At this the entire group entered the center portal. The only thoughts in mind being the hope that Sora was still okay.

----------------------------------------

"Sora stop this now" Xemnas spoke as he slapped Sora once more onto the ground.

"No" Sora protested "I must defeat you. I can do it."

"Just repeating those words wont make it come true boy" Xemnas laughed.

Sora took this as a sign that his guard was down and went for it. Xemnas couldn't fully avoid the strike, a nice little cut landed along his left rib cage.

"See" Sora smiled "maybe it does work."

At that moment the others ran into the room. Xemnas looked around and decided to move things along. Creating a dark portal he picked up Namine's still unconscious body and stepped through. The only word escaping from Xemnas' lips before he stepped through being "follow". They all did, without hesitation they jumped into the portal not knowing where it would lead.

---------------------------------------------

Sora recognized it immediately, it was the place from his dreams. He scanned the area and spotted Xemnas with Namine.

"Now Namine" Xemnas threatened "do it or they die"

Namine cried out, she was in turmoil. She didn't now what to do. She didn't want to listen to Xemnas but she also didn't want them to die. She succumbed to the order. Namine pulled forth from her mind the last bit of strength she could.

"Erase the past, Rewrite the future." the only words that needed to escape Namine's lips.

In nearly an instant the minds of three of the keyblade users were being distorted. Memories were being ripped away and new memories installed, all for the wishes of Xemnas. Riku, Kairi, and Roxas simply stood there as there memories were broken down and replaced. They couldn't do anything else, they were helpless in this situation. Axel and Sora felt so useless, they couldn't do anything. They wouldn't even know what was going on right now had they not seen it happen to Demyx earlier. When their memories had been fully replaced they stood there as if waiting for something.

"Now my minions" Xemnas ordered "open them."

The three had waited for instruction can commenced with the order. They were to summon the door to the void. Riku, Kairi, and Roxas all shot their beams at the door and the heart in order. This interaction unlocked the true secret held from both the door and the heart. Both the door and the heart were thought to be kingdom hearts. But they were not, they were in themselves keys, keys to summon for the the true door. The door to the void. The real kingdom hearts. A beam streamed from the door and the heart and converged on one spot. The beams died down, and the door was summoned. Now Xemnas just needed to go through.

"Open it my slaves" Xemnas ordered again.

"Yes master" Riku, Roxas, and Kairi spoke in monotone voices all in unison.

"No" Sora shouted trying to hold them back, he just couldn't.

All three aimed their keyblade's at the door. It took a little time but the door eventually was unlocked. As the door opened all the light in the surroundings began to fall into the door where Xemnas had seemingly disappeared. As Xemnas got to the other side of the door he had two more orders for his puppets.

"Lock the door, my minions" Xemnas ordered again.

"We will obey" Riku, Roxas, and Kairi spoke in the same fashion as earlier.

"Then unlock Sora's heart" Xemnas finished the last of his orders to his slaves "and you, Namine, I want you to release your spell on them after they unlock Sora's heart."

"Okay" was all Namine could muster.

They had no choice but to obey. Their memories had been reconfigured in such a way that they were completely under Xemnas' control. Namine had successfully gave them memories of them being complete and utter subservient slaves to Xemnas. They did as he wished, they locked the door than turned to Sora. Sora was freaked out, he had no idea why they would look at him like that. Then in an instant his question was answered as they all raised their keyblade's to him. They aimed directly at his heart and shot. Right at this moment they had started to become themselves again. Just in time to watch Sora's transformation. Everything was silent for the most part, except for the blood curdling screams coming from Sora. He fell to his knees and clenched his head in his hands. His eyes began to change. The blue of his eyes disappeared and became red. The pupil grew then spiraled outward, leaving a red dot where the original pupil once was. Everything was once again silent, this silence was real. No noises were made. Sora was no longer screaming, but he got up. He stood and stared at his friends.

"This isn't good" Roxas exclaimed.

"Why" Axel asked "cant you do the same thing you did to me."

"No" Roxas answered truthfully "his heart is much stronger than yours, and therefore his demon is too. The stronger your heart the stronger your power, but the harder to control. Thats why I didn't want to unlock Sora's power. He wasn't ready. Now hes been forcefully awaken. As long as we did it while he knew it was going to happen, then he would have slight control. But this was sudden, he has no control right now."

Sora continued to stare at his friends. He began to walk towards them, anyone could tell he wasn't himself. His movements were unusual, like he was just learning to walk. He stopped and looked up. A tear streaked down his face before he began his assault.

-------------------------------------------

Sora leaped forward like a beast not even bothering to pull out his keyblade. First victim Kairi, he was behind her before they even knew he moved. Sora kicked her in the forward then grabbed the back of her neck and threw her upwards. As she fell down he punched her towards portal they had all entered from. The punch knocked the wind out of her and she fell unconscious. Roxas ran as fast as he could to catch her and lay her down softly.

"Damn it" Roxas cursed himself "I said I wouldn't let you get hurt. I cant accept this, not even from Sora."

Roxas' resolve solidified he rushed toward Sora. Roxas goes final form and launches wave after wave of attack on Sora. Somehow Sora is able do dodge everything as if Roxas wasn't even trying to hit him. Roxas slashed towards his stomach, he sidesteps. A strike from above, Sora merely jumps back. A low swing at his knees, Sora jumps over the blade and lands a kick straight to Roxas' face. Roxas flies through the air but lands safely and continues the fight. At this point Axel jumps in and surrounds Sora with a wall of fire, just as hot as the one he caught Xigbar in. He didn't want to hurt Sora just limit his movements. They just want Sora to become normal again. Sora leaps right over the fire wall itself, which extended a 20 feet in the air.

"How the fucking hell did he do that?" Axel speaks amazed, he'd never seen anyone jump so high before "Roxas...hes even stronger than you."

"I know" Roxas says as if it was obvious "hence why I didn't want it unlocked yet. I knew we might not of been able to beat it if we needed to. Its not the same as yours, we were able to subdue yours at least. Thats how you became stable. But Sora's different."

Sora charged at Axel and kneed him in the stomach before he even had a chance to react. Axel bent down in pain only to be grabbed around the neck and thrown right into the large white door successfully taking him out of the fight.

"Does somebody have an idea" Roxas yells getting pissed, that one boy single handedly (and bare mind you) is beating the entire group.

"I think I can use my way to dawn" Riku steps in "I'm not sure but it reacts with peoples hearts so maybe it can fix him. I have a plan, your going to have to keep him distracted and then ill shoot him from a distance."

"Ok" Roxas replies "this better work."

Roxas charges forward and unleashes hell at Sora who still manages to dodge every slash that comes his way. Kairi wakes up in a daze but realizes what is happening and joins in the fight. Kairi throws what she has against Sora, effectively not much but every little bit helps. Axel too comes out of his daze and charges after Sora shooting balls of fire towards him and trying to impede his movements by throwing walls of fire in his path. The only problem is the fire walls seem to more effectively slow themselves down rather than Sora. With Roxas, Kairi, and Axel all attacking him in waves Sora finaly slips. Axel manages to get through and knocks Sora into the air. Taking advantage of this Roxas jumps onto Sora's back and prevents him from being able to move. Riku takes his chance and fires a long range beam straight to Sora's heart. Hopefully the way to dawn can calm down his heart enough so that Sora can regain control.

"Did it work" Riku asks.

"I don't know" was replied by all.

Sora's body just hung there as if suspended by his wrists and ankles. Sora began to twitch violently and stood back up twitching all the way. He took two steps forward before completely shutting down. His arms fell to his sides and his head fell backwards. Two minutes of silence passed and his head came back up. Sora began to stare at his hands. He then looks up at everyone officially confused.

"What happened guys?" Sora asks innocently.

"You were unlocked" Roxas replies.

"Did I do all of this" Sora asks worried noticing how beat up everyone looks.

"Yes it was you" Axel shouts "you almost killed me."

"Axel, theres no need to be rude" Roxas berates him "don't worry Sora it wasn't your fault, it was Xemnas' doing. Sora you are the only one of us who can beat him. You have to do it, for us, and everyone else. But mostly you have to bring Namine back. You know how sad shed be if she was away from you for too long."

Roxas laughs and pats Sora on the shoulder.

"You have surpassed me" Roxas finishes his request "now I am asking you to finish of Xemnas for me."

"I will" Sora replies dutifully "thanks Roxas, thanks everyone. For everything."

"Its no problem" Roxas and Axel reply "we owed you for showing us the truth."

"Same here" Riku and Kari replied "we owed you for saving us. From everything."

"Thanks guys" Sora repeats before heading off to the door to the void.

All four of the keyblade users stand back and aim straight at the door once again unlocking it so Sora can enter and put an end to all the madness. Sora walks through the door without a second thought. He could swear it was a new world in there. It looked as if he was standing on a platform that looked into infinity. It was about a 20 x 40 feet platform, all you could see was light being pulled from outside the room and being pulled into a pinpoint of darkness. It was then that Xemnas showed himself.

"AHH. So you came my little puppet" Xemnas laughed "looks like this is the final confrontation. Can you do it? Can you truly beat me? Even with this new power boost? I guess we will find out now wont we?"

"Don't talk so smug Xemnas" Sora spoke irritated "I'm here to get Namine back and yo kill you. I wont fail."

"Of course not" Xemnas replied "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sora charged forward and punched towards Xemnas who merely pushed the punch away as if it was nothing. Sora stumbled to the right, thats when he witnessed Namine laying over near the door they came through. She was unconscious, laying there like a sweet little girl. Sora came at him again except this time with the keyblade, Sora managed to get a cut on his sleeve. But after that initial cut, Xemnas became to fast. He couldn't swing as fast as Xemnas could dodge. Sora would swing up and down, right and left. No matter what he did, he couldn't land even one more hit on him. Sora got fed up so he went into his final form. With this the fight became more even. But more leaning towards Sora. Sora slashed every which direction towards Xemnas, and one thing changed. Xemnas was now the one have trouble keeping up with Sora. The struggle continued till Sora landed a nice cut along Xemnas gut. It wasn't a lethal cut by any means but it was a start.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked "what exactly are you after? You said earlier but you seemed to be hiding something. Now that were at the end of the line you will tell me."

"Wrong" Xemnas panted "I will not tell you until I am sure you have won."

"Why?" Sora once more confused "why are you always supporting me? You keep me around for a reason, there must be a reason you let me have my powers. Why would you unless it helped you in some way?"

"That is the real question isn't it?" Xemnas replied, still slightly short of breath "I guess you will have to bring me to death in order to find out."

"Fine" Sora shouted.

Sora let loose a torrent of strikes at Xemnas. Xemnas was no match for this power, Sora was too fast. Cuts landed everywhere on Xemnas. He got cut on his arms, legs, and chest. The odd thing was that Sora wasn't striking deep enough to do any real damage.

"Why are you holding back Sora?" Xemnas was now the one to ask "you could easily beat me the way you are now. Why don't you?"

"I still have questions" Sora answered "I can't let you die until I get answers from you."

"You want answers" Xemnas gave in "Fine I will give them to you. Do you know what its like to be thrown away. Ever since all of us nobodies were born we were designated as worthless, we are not supposed to exist. We are half of the memories of the original. But don't we live. Even if we began as part of you, don't we start our own lives when we are born. I have memories that my original didn't. I have my own memories. So why is it that we are not allowed to live? I chose to live, I don't care what anyone else thinks. We were born, I was born. I am not going to let them take my life away simply because they don't believe we should exist. Thats why are you happy now."

"Not as happy as I expected" Sora admitted.

"We have lived in hell till now" Xemnas continued "I will make this world worth living in. I will make this a world where I can exist because I say I can. I will rule this new world and anything that denies me gets the punishment I've had to endure since I was born. If you want to stop me this is the best time. Just lock my heart away. Seal me into myself and throw me into infinity."

"Your wrong" Sora begins "not everyone thinks you don't deserve a chance at life. I believe you guys deserve a chance, otherwise I would have reconnected with Roxas a long time ago. I don't need to reconnect in order to get those memories back. Thats what it means to be friends. No matter what the circumstance, we cannot forget each other for long. I am sorry for everything you have had to go through. But the moment you decided to hurt others in retaliation, thats when I disapproved of your plans. So I am sorry again, but I have to stop you."

Sora raised his keyblade to Xemnas who made no attempts to move. Sora shot the beam, but right before contact, Xemnas jumped out of the way. The beam hit the eternal black pinpoint.

"Thank you" Xemnas replied "you have now given me everything I've asked for. That dot right there is the truest of hearts. It is the heart of the universe. As long as it remains locked the universe stays on the same course forever. But now thanks to you, it is up for grabs. It is now possible for anyone to reset the world. To create their own vision of paradise. I couldn't be any more thankful to you know."

Xemnas charged towards Sora and punched him in the gut. Sora flew backwards towards the door, but he managed to manipulate his swords into picking up Namine and having her fly out of the room with him. He didn't know what was going to happen now. But he sure wasn't going to let Namine get hurt again. Sora watched as Xemnas jumped towards the heart of universes. Xemnas turned around and smiled at Sora.

"I will see you again Sora" Xemnas spoke "next time. Next time we will truly see which one of us is the strongest. Until then, live in the same hell that I've had to endure. Good bye."

Sora watched as Xemnas disappeared into the hearth of worlds. An extremely bright flash of light came from the room and Sora had to look away. He could see his friends standing away in total awe of what they saw. Nobody knew what was going on except for Xemnas. Sora looked there way again and he saw what they saw. Whatever it was it wasn't eternal light or darkness. More like static. It was consuming everything, it was coming closer and closer to them. The only thoughts going through their minds being 'what did Xemnas do to the universe'. The static overtook everything. First buildings, but then plants, animals and people. Continents disappeared, then whole planets. Galaxies were being wiped away into a static that crept toward everything. They were the last things in the universe. The static came closer. There was nothing they could do. It was almost there. They could exist for another 10 seconds.

9 seconds.

8 seconds.

7 seconds.

6 seconds.

Kairi jumped onto Roxas and buried her face in his chest. She was simply to scared to watch the end of the universe consume her. But Roxas made her look up.

"This isn't some thing you can avoid by not seeing it" Roxas spoke.

"I know" Kairi replied.

5 seconds.

4 seconds.

3 seconds.

Sora grabbed onto Namine and held her close. He needed to protect her, even if it wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry Namine...everyone" Sora apologized "I have failed you all. I'm so sorry Namine, I really do love you.

Sora bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"If this is the end" Sora began "I want you all to know that I am sorry. Everyone who has had to deal with injustices. Nobody should be forced to live where they are oppressed. Where someone or thing has designated them as beings which should not exist. If I had another chance, I would want to change this. I would make everything better. Damn, this is really the end."

2 seconds.

Riku and Axel are both pondering to themselves why they of all people didn't get a love interest in the story. They are the most handsome of the guys there, so why didn't they have anyone. Riku and Axel stare up and seem to be looking towards each other. They look away.

"fuck that, Id rather be alone then some fangirls imagination."

1 second.

DARKNESS*******************************

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

special intro to sequel.

-life is rough. There are a select group of people who seem to be running the universe. They are well off but everyone else. Were left with the table scraps. Were told we shouldn't exist. We are told we are worse than garbage. The worst part...is that we believe them.

* * *

I woke up in a daze like I do every morning. I stand up and the blood rushes to my head so I sit down again. My stomach growls, but I cant do anything about it. I have nothing. I am reduced to begging on the streets. All the people I know are like that. Me and my friends seem to be the worse off though. Its weird because in our group of people, we have three that are rumored to be the same as those that govern us. But for some reason they are low like us. I don't know why. Or even how we are different. I just know that in order to survive, we six need to stick together. I cant help but get this feeling. That I need to protect them, and everyone else. I feel it is my duty to wrong these injustices placed on us. I want to make a world in which we can all live. If only I wasn't so worthless.

Thanks for reading. REVIEW please, I know I haven't been the best author but I am trying. And your reviews help me in becoming a better one. So please review.

As a matter of fact, I would love help for the sequel. Tell me what you would like to see in it. Which pairings would you like. Sora x Namine isn't going to change so if you don't like that...get over it? I would like to keep Roxas x Kairi there, but it wasn't anything to major in this story, so I could change it. And (oh god am I really saying this) I did have it as a laugh at the end. But if you guys truly want Riku and Axel to go for the gold, then I would attempt. I don't know how it would work out, there characters just don't lend to well for that kind of role. Especially the way I have written them as. Who knows I would think of something. But yes, tell me what you want to see, I would do my best to oblige to any requests as long as they are within limits. I will not do sex, that isn't even allowed on here. But I do like to make bloody murder scenes, and suicide. So just tell me what YOU want.

I know that is just a way to get you to respond and review. But still whatever it takes to hear from you, my beloved readers. I bid you adieu.


End file.
